Is It Really You?
by Broken Dove
Summary: A longlost love returns from the grave and secrets are revealed. Will Martin risk everything to get her back after she leaves him again? Chapter 15B posted! COMPLETELY COMPLETE! FINALLY!
1. The Last Day I Ever Spent With Her

Title : Is It Really You?

Summary : What would happen if there had been a girl in Martin's past who had broken his heart when she died? How much confusion would ensue if she were to suddenly reenter his life?

Rating : T for language, and just in case (might go up in later chapters, if I can knock conscience out long enough)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

PotatoPuff : Yay! My very first fanfic! Please be kind, I thought of the idea for this at 10:00 at night, when I was trying to get some sleep, started writing it in Geography the next morning, and am now typing this at 11:32 at night! The rest of my family is asleep!

_PotatoPuff's Conscience : Of course, it's your choice to be awake still_.

PP : Damn conscience, always trying to foil my plans of gaining pity.

_PP's Conscience : I'm trying to stop you from becoming a cruel, selfless person, who lives off of other's charity. _

PP : OH NO YOU DON'T! Let's have our very own Martin Mystery do my very first disclaimer while I have a… chat… with my conscience. Just a friendly chat.

_PP's Conscience : PLEASE! Save me from the crazy lady! _

PP : (drags conscience away, laughing maniacally, as conscience screams for mercy)

Martin : Well,I've got nothing better to do right now, so I'll give it a shot. PotatoPuff does not own me, Diana, Jenny, or anything else that appears in the TV show and is copyrighted by Marathon. She does, however, own this storyline and the OC Rachel.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 1 : The Last Day I Ever Spent With Her

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

"_Damn clock, it always moves so slow in the last few minutes of science. At least it lets me know when I should expect that note from her."_

The blond haired teen heard paper slide, and let a little smile creep onto his face. He took his hand off his leg, and reached onto the table, looking for the note he was positive was there, asking him, '**R U BOARD?**', purposefully spelled that way with a messed up smiley face beside it just to get a laugh out of him. When he found only the cold desk under his hand, he snapped back to the cruel reality. There would be no note. There hadn't been a note for 4 years now. He shook his head, and stared at Jenny.

"_Maybe, just maybe, if I fill my head with thoughts of Jenny, I can shove out all the thoughts about her."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Diana looked across the desk at Martin.

"_Oh nice, he's daydreaming AGAIN." _she thought

He was sitting there staring at the clock with his mouth hanging open, his eyes glassy.

"_The idiot's probably daydreaming about Jenny again."_

The smallest of smiles crossed his face, and he reached up and grabbed the desk.

"_Oh yeah, he's probably totally thinking about getting close to her and grabbing her ass right now."_

She watched as he jerked his head away from the clock, and looked down at the table in confusion. He closed his eyes and sighed, shaking his head. When he opened his eyes, he shifted his attention to the back of Jenny's head. It was then that something occurred to Diana.

"_What if he WASN'T thinking about Jenny while he was staring at the clock? But then, what WAS he thinking about?_

_Or who?"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_He was back in his old high school, wandering down the hall, shoving in between people trying to get from homeroom to 2nd period. He took a roundabout way to get there though, so he could pick her up at her locker. His present self, the part that knew it was a dream, was screaming for his feet to turn around, trying to put the brakes on, desperate to save himself from the torture of being around her, but he had no control in this dream of the past. His past self just kept on walking, with his present self continuing to struggle, until he stopped in front of a locker with a young lady stretching up to grab something off the top shelf. The present Martin, the one that knew it was a dream he had no control over, groaned and looked at the ceiling as his past self addressed her._

"_Hey Rach. You not ready YET? MAN, you're slow!"_

_He was teasing her, but that was all it took for her to spin around with her hands on her hips, glaring at him._

"_I will have you know, Martin Mystery, that it takes me twice as long to get to my locker as it does for you to get to yours, and, my stuff is organized neatly, not just thrown in a heap at the bottom, meaning it takes a bit longer for me to put my stuff away."_

_The present Martin smiled, remembering this playful bickering that had made them so close, their friendship so easy-going. Back then, it had made it so natural that they were just friends, not girlfriend/boyfriend. The past Martin put up his hands in a defensive gesture and took half a step backward with a huge smile on his face._

"_Whoa, whoa, sorry to offend you. It's just that the bell's gonna ring soon, so we should get going to drama." he said._

_That was when she completely dropped the false anger her entire body was radiating. Suddenly, she was totally at peace, calm, laughing, the hands having dropped off her hips. And the look in her eyes…_

"_You're right, we should get going." and with that Rachel started striding down the hall._

_The past Martin ran to catch up to her, and they started talking about the progress they had made on their play in drama yesterday, but the present Martin had tuned them out. He had tuned everything out, except her. Once again, he had gotten lost in her eyes, those beautiful, dancing blue eyes. They reminded him of the ocean, one second perfectly calm and clear, the next, raging and turbulent, threatening to swallow up everything that pissed them off, and constantly leaving you in fear of getting lost in them if you stared into them for too long. His eyes slowly made their rounds, starting with the way her fiery red curls bounced on her back as she walked, those enchanting, sparkling blue eyes. He followed the gently sloping curve of her delicate nose down to the bottom, then moved on to her full, pink lips, the ones that were crying for him to kiss them. The way she filled out her pale red turtleneck, so it wasn't baggy and hanging on her, but it wasn't so tight that you could see absolutely everything underneath it. He traced the curve of her hips in those blue jeans that were snug at her waist, but flared out towards her ankles. Even her running shoes were elegant on her._

_He was interrupted from his thoughts when the pair from the past turned into the drama room. He didn't want to look, but his eyes were inescapably drawn towards the date written on the board._

_Sept. 10, 2001_

_The last day he ever spent with her._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

PP : Well, what do you think? By the way, just in case you didn't pick it up, if the narration is written in normal font, it's present day, the waking world, and when dialogue is written in italics during the waking world, it is what that character is saying in their head. If the narration is written in italics, it is one of Martin's dreams. Please review!

_PP's conscience : Yes, please review, or else she'll beat me again for scaring you all away!_

PP : I thought I told you to go away! I'll get you for disobeying me!

PP : (starts strangling conscience, like Homer & Bart off the Simpsons)


	2. Duty Calls

Title : Is It Really You?

Summary : What would happen if there had been a girl in Martin's past who had broken his heart when she died? How much confusion would ensue if she were to suddenly reenter his life?

Rating : T for language, and just in case

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

PP : (staring off into space, humming a salsa tune, occasionally muttering "Tequila!")

_PP's conscience : Hello? Hello! Come on, wake up, there are people reading now! Oh well, don't mind her, she just got back from two days at band camp to find her very first review. She thought she was happy on the way home! Now, she's on cloud nine!_

PP : Whoops! I was just thinking about... murdering my conscience... yes, that'd work.

_PP's conscience : Now, that's not nice, and you know that's not what you were thinking about!_

PP : Okay, so maybe you're right. I was thinking about the HUGE thank you I'd like to give out to Kittens Have Claws. I'm SOOOOO glad that there's at least one person that read it and liked it. Your congrats made me wanna work twice as fast on this fic. By the way, conscience, I'm getting tired of writing out _PP's conscience_ every time you talk, so your new name is TaterTot (TT, heehee!)

_TaterTot : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

PP : Too bad, so sad, now cry me a river. And while you're at it, write the disclaimer.

_TT : And if I (sniff) don't?_

PP : (in menacing, dangerous voice) You know what'll happen if you don't.

_TT : AHHHHHHHHH! NO, NOT THAT! ANYTHING BUT THAT! PotatoPuff does not (sniff) own anything (sniff) that Marathon has copyrighted. That includes (sniff) the characters Martin, Diana, (sniff), Jenny, and Java. She also (sniff) borrowed Mr. Favro and (sniff) The Lighthouse Keeper's Daughter from her (sniff) drama class. She does own (sniff) the OC Rachel, and this (sniff) storyline. I'm going to go cry now. WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! _

PP : You're a wimp, TaterTot!

_TT : MY NAME IS NOT TATERTOT! (wailing fades) WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

PP : Okay, then. Let's just get on with the story.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2 : Duty Calls

Martin bolted upright in his bed, sweating and shaking uncontrollably. Even though he had experienced the same dream every night for a month now, he woke up the same way every time, scared out of his wits, and wondering why these dreams had waited four years to start bothering him. The dream also ended in the exact same way every time, booting him ou right after he read the date on the board. He sat on the edge of his bed, pulling his blankets around him, and holding his head in his hands.

"If I were given one chance to go back in time and do one thing," he whispered to himself, "I'd kick my younger self in the ass, and tell him to bridge that gap between me and Rachel. God knows I've kicked myself enough times when it was already too late for not doing it."

He looked over at the clock, and, seeing that it was about 7:30, he decided it was time to get ready for classes. He groaned as he hoisted himself out of bed and over to the closet to grab his stuff, carefully picking his way around the junk laying on the floor. He smiled to himself.

_"Guess Rach never taught me anything," _he thought.

"No, no, I have to stop thinking about her, I have to move on," he said to no one in particular.

_"Besides," _Martin thought, _"it hurts too damn much to think of her."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Martin slowly pushed his recurring dream back into a corner of his mind as he proceeded throughout his regular day. He suffered all through English and Math, then wolfed down his lunch as he chatted with Diana and Java. They had just entered the library when he saw Jenny sitting at one of the tables on her own. He snuck close enough to her to see that she was working on the math homework they had been assigned that day, and she seemed to be struggling. He turned to his two companions, smiling.

"Di, Jav, I'm goin' in," he said, just loud enough for them to hear.

He walked over to Jenny's table and sat down across from her.

"You know, I noticed that you looked like you could use some help. If you wanted, I could..."

"That'd be great, Martin. I'd love it if you'd do that for me," Jenny said, cutting him off.

Martin was stunned into silence. Was she actually accepting him? Did she really want him to help her with her homework? He was psyching himself up to move in for the kill, when...

"Well, Martin? I thought you were going to find someone to help me with my math?"

He came crashing down off his cloud. He could see Diana laughing behind Jenny.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going," he said half-heartedly.

He stood up and walked over to the library desk to ask for a student tutor for Jenny. When Martin had her all straightened out, he trudged back over to Diana and Java. He already knew what was running through Diana's mind. "HA HA! He got re-jec-ted! AGAIN!"

If only they all knew why he threw himself at cute girls, if only they knew how much pain he held inside, the pain that had resided in him since the day that she, that Rachel, died. Almost as though she had taken a piece of his heart and never given it back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_It was the same dream all over again, his past self and Rachel walking down the hall of the high school, chatting away, while his present self couldn't stop gawking at the woman who had first captured his heart. They turned into the drama room, but the dream didn't end when he looked at the date on the chalkboard. The present Martin was still stuck in the dream as his past self sat at his desk, beside Rachel._

_"Alright, opening question for today," their teacher, Mr. Favro, said. "If you could take a trip to anywhere outside of Canada, where would you go?"_

_Both Martins looked over at Rachel as she thoughtfully chewed on her pen, thinking about where she would go. Martin knew she was thinking about all the places she'd already been to with the Center, and which place she'd love to have some vacation time in. She stopped chewing on her pen, and put her hand in the air. When Mr. Favro nodded at her, she said, "Greece, because it's a beautiful country, with an extensive history."_

_Both Martins smiled, the present one goofy, imagining the two of them roaming the countryside, the past one sadly, thinking about how she would never get the chance to have her vacation in Greece._

_They didn't spend much more time on the opening question before Mr. Favro dismissed them to work on 'The Lighthouse Keeper's Daughter'._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Rachel had been walking across the floor, saying her lines, when she had tripped on the hem of her costume. For some reason, she spun herself around before she hit the floor, landing on her ass, and nearly cracking her head on a desk. Their entire group had started laughing, including Rachel, as the past Martin reached down to help her up. The present Martin gulped, remembering what happened next. Just as he grabbed her wrist, her U-Watch beeped. The past Martin helped her onto her feet, before whispering, "Do you really have to go?"_

_She nodded, "Yes, Martin, I do," before turning around to signal to Mr. Favro that she had to leave. Martin tightened his hand on her wrist until her had her in a deathgrip, refusing to let her go._

_"I wish I could go with you," he whispered._

_"Don't worry, your novice training is almost over. You should be able to come with me on my next mission," was her answer._

_"So you really have to go then?" he asked one last time._

_"Duty calls," was all she said, and she slid her wrist out of his grip. Then, she was gone, the door to the classroom slamming shut behind her. The past Martin just shrugged, and got back to work, leaving the present Martin standing in the middle of the room, his sight stuck on the door, trying to will his past self to run after her, to grab her, and never let go, to stop her from going on that mission. That was when he felt a hand grab his shoulder from behind, and whisper his name._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

PP : Oooh! Another chapter ended with a dream sequence! Don't worry, if it was bugging you, I'll try not to do it again. But then again, I just might do it on purpose. By the way, TaterTot is still in her room, sobbing. I guess she doesn't like the name TaterTot, or me stealing her teddy bear.

_TT : MY NAME IS NOT TATERTOT, FOR THE LAST TIME! AND YOU HURT MR. FUZZY!_

PP : Okay, well, I guess that leaves me to finish this up. Oh, and I forgot this last chapter. I will accept ANYTHING in reviews, and I mean ANYTHING. I welcome praise, suggestions, constructive criticism, criticism, and flames. But, remember this. If you are flaming me just to flame me, when I respond to each review individually, I will show you just how politely I can reply to a complete and total asshole, and everyone who reads my response will know your name and that you are one. Also, if you are confused with anything in this fic, just give your question in the review, and some way to give you my answer, and I'll try and clear things up for you. Praise makes me write faster, flames make me write slower. Well, see you next chap!


	3. Could It Really Be?

Title : Is It Really You?

Summary : What would happen if there had been a girl in Martin's life who broke his heart when she died? How much confusion would ensue if she were to suddenly reenter his life?

Rating : T for language

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

PP : Well, it's time for Chapter 3! And, dear TaterTot has even come out of her room to help me out!

TT : You know this fic would go to hell without me. Anyways, I've decided that TaterTot isn't such a bad name, I mean it does go with PotatoPuff.

PP : Well, whatever. I suppose I am kind of glad that you're back, I mean I couldn't think of enough swear words to keep the chapter rolling.

TT : You see, that's why you don't write stuff like that. I'll turn you into a proper lady yet.

PP : Oh, yes, of course, you will...IN YOUR DREAMS! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHA!

_TT : Whatever. Will you just write the disclaimer and get this chapter started?_

PP : NEVER! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

_TT : (backhands PotatoPuff, knocking her out) Well then, PotatoPuff does not own Martin Mystery or anything else that Marathon has copyrighted. She does own Rachel and this storyline though. Now, because PotatoPuff is unable to type right now, I get to write this chapter whatever way I want to! __BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Damn, she's starting to rub off on me. Let's just get this thing started._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 3 : Could It Really Be?

"Martin, Martin, wake up!"

"Uh, no, five more minutes."

"Martin, the Center's been calling for an hour now, and it looks like you were having a nightmare."

Martin finally, slowly opened his eyes to find Diana standing over him with a concerned look on her face, shaking him awake. He slowly pulled himself up into a sitting position, knowing full well what his nightmare had been about.

"How did you know I was having a nightmare?" he asked.

"You were tossing and turning, and telling someone not to go. It almost looked like you were in pain."

The concern on Diana's face was starting to fade away, and he didn't want to worry her more, so he told her that it was nothing major, that he could hardly remember it now.

"Just give me 10 minutes to get ready, and we'll head off to the Center."

She didn't look completely satisfied, but she didn't ask him any more questions, which he was grateful for, just went outside to wait. Martin crawled out of bed, and over to the dresser. He just stood there for a moment with his eyes shut, head hanging down, feeling the pain tearing through his heart at letting her go again. He finally opened his eyes, and stared at himself in the mirror.

"Why did the dream continue this time?" he whispered. "Why was this time special?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The dream was still on Martin's mind as they walked into M.O.M.'s office a few minutes later, her last words, "duty calls", running through his mind. He was so deep in thought that he didn't see the cord laying on the floor in front of him. When he tripped over it, it came out of the wall, shutting off the lamps that were the only source of light in the office at the moment, and he grabbed the table in front of him to regain balance, shaking the table and causing the beaker on it to tip over and break. He heard it from two female voices at the same time:

"MARTIN!"

He winced. _"Not again,"_ he thought. Luckily, M.O.M. had been sitting at her desk at the time, and was able to turn the main lights on, so they could all see the bright purple liquid oozing over the floor.

"Whoops?" Martin said.

He could hear the danger and promises of violence in M.O.M.'s voice as she said, "You're lucky I need you on this mission, or else you'd be facing a 2-week suspension right now, Agent Mystery. Now, sit."

Martin rushed to do as she said, with Diana and Java following close behind him, scared to do anything right then to piss her off even more.

"You're being sent to New York to investigate a sudden pulse of paranormal activity that coincided with the reappearance of a G.P.S. signal that we haven't seen in 4 years. Both signs only appeared for the length of about a minute, a couple of hours ago, but we'd like you to see if you can find out what it was," M.O.M. told them.

Martin was confused. "A G.P.S. signal you haven't seen in 4 years? Well, whose was..."

He suddenly understood. He stared down at the floor and clutched his U-Watch tightly.

"Rachel..." he whispered.

M.O.M. just smiled at him sadly. "Yes, Martin. Now you understand why we need you on this mission."

Diana gasped, while Java just looked confused. Java had joined the Center after Rachel's death, but Diana remembered her. Rachel was the reason Martin had joined the Center, and because Martin joined, Diana had too. Rachel had died a week before Martin and Diana passed their final test and became full agents. Martin looked back up at M.O.M. with a question in his eyes, the same question that everyone who knew about the

G.P.S. signal was asking. Could it really be... her?

"Your rooms have already been reserved. That's where you'll be dropped off through the portal. The signal originated from Ground Zero. Good luck."

With that, M.O.M. opened up the portal and the three of them rushed through, Martin in the lead. After they were gone, and the portal was closed, M.O.M. sighed, and put her head in her hands.

"Oh, Martin," she said, "if only you knew who Rachel really was."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Martin, we've been searching ALL DAY. It's getting dark. I don't think we're going to find anything. It was probably just a glitch in the Center's computers." Diana said.

Martin sighed. He hated to admit it, but all day, the thought that Diana had just voiced had been echoed by his heart. The hopes that had surfaced when M.O.M. told him the news had slowly disappeared.

"You're probably right, Di. It's just, you didn't know her as well as I did. If there was even a whisper of a rumor that she was alive, I would've jumped on it, even though I saw her body. I just didn't want to give up if she really was here this morning," he said, holding back the tears as he turned to look at Diana.

They had been searching all day and the U-Watch hadn't even picked up a hint of the residue that should have been there after a burst of paranormal activity.

"I understand, Martin," Diana said, walking up and putting a hand on his shoulder, "it's just that we're all exhausted, and, if she was here, we should have picked up some sign of it hours ago. We'll go back to the hotel, get a good night's sleep, and report back to M.O.M. in the morning."

"Sounds like a good idea. Let's do that," Martin replied, only half concentrating on her. The other half of his mind was focused on a young lady with fiery red hair, and sparkling blue eyes, that had once again slid out of his grip.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_TT : Oh, that chapter was kind of depressing. MUCH better than anything SHE could write._

PP : Uhh, nun, wha, what happened?

_TT : Nothing much, hey look! You've got Chapter 3 done!_

PP : What? I don't remember doing that.

_TT : (slinking away)_

PP : YOU! GET BACK HERE NOW!

_TT : Uh oh! I better get out of here! Please read & review! I'll really appreciate it!_

PP : I AM SOOOO GOING TO TOTALLY MURDERIZE YOU!

_TT : UH OH! _


	4. The Best Thing I Ever Had

Title : Is It Really You?

Summary : What would happen if there had been a girl in Martin's past who broke his heart when she died? How much confusion would ensue if she were to suddenly reenter his life?

Rating : T for language

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

PP : Well, TaterTot is recovering nicely from the recent injuries she mysteriously received, and I've finally gotten in the mood to update again. I know it's been nearly a week, but I haven't felt like typing.

_TT : That's right, you lazy, no good, son of a... Owwwwwww!_

PP : TaterTot, watch your language! I know that the roles are kind of reversed between the two of us right now, but that's what happens when you give your conscience a rather nasty beating. By the way, I'd like to take this opportunity to reply to Ominae's review. I now have3 reviews! Count 'em, three! Hem hem, sorry about that. Well, Ominae, I hope that my story didn't bring back any bad memories for you or anything, and just in case you thought it was a bad thing, the storyline picks up a bit in the next chapter (in my opinion) in terms of how sad it is, but it might go downhill again in later chapters, I'm not sure. I'd also like to thank S.P.D.powerrangersrocks for your review, and I'd like to say that I have this thing for depressing, upsetting stories! I don't know why! Maybe I'm just insane. I'd also like to say that if anybody sees anything they think I should change, like the rating, or the category, please let me know! I'm new at this, so I just took a wild guess!

_TT : Yeah, cause that's all you can do, you no good, bit... Owwwww! Stop that!_

PP : You deserved both slaps! Don't worry folks, she should be right as rain by the end of the chapter.

(PP smacks TT again)

_TT : Owwww! What was that one for?_

PP : That one was because I felt like it. Now do the disclaimer before I hit you again, harder this time.

_TT : Fine, you pushy bitch. PotatoPuff does not own anything that Marathon has copyrighted, but she does own Rachel and this storyline, so if you try to say that it belongs to you, WE'LL SUE! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH-!_

(TaterTot hits floor, unconscious, while PotatoPuff nurses sore hand)

PP : Let's just get the chapter started.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 4 : The Best Thing I Ever Had

_He was dreaming again, but this time it was totally different. There was no past & present Martin, just one, one that had no idea where this dream was leading. All he knew was that it was a couple of days after Rachel had left Drama for her mission, and she still wasn't back. The World Trade Centers had been brought down by terrorists the day after she left, and the Pentagon had also been attacked, throwing all North America into chaos. During drama, he had been paged down to the principal's office. He didn't want to go, but for some reason, even if he could have refused to respond to that page, he wouldn't have. He didn't know why. All he knew was that his heart felt heavy with dread. He reached the door, and knocked._

_"Come on in," he heard Ms. Anger, the principal, say, but it wasn't her normal voice. It sounded as though her best friend had just died._

_He let himself in and saw another woman sitting in front of Ms. Anger. They both turned to look at him, grave expressions on their faces. Martin recognized the other woman as M.O.M. from the Center. He had only seen her a couple of times, when he went in for training, and no one had cared to tell him her real name yet. He wasn't even sure if anyone knew what it was. He prayed she was there with good news, but their faces gave away that it was horrible. M.O.M. cleared her throat._

_"I understand that you are quite close to Ms. Rachel James, correct?" she asked._

"Oh god, no, not Rachel." _Martin prayed._

_"Yeah, Rachel's a good friend of mine. Why, did something happen to her?" he asked._

_"Martin, come sit down." Ms. Anger said, gesturing to the other chair in front of her._

_Martin could see the tears forming in her eyes, and figured he had best sit down. As he moved towards the chair, he could see M.O.M. fiddling with something in her lap. After he was finally seated, he asked his question again. Before she answered his question, M.O.M. took a deep breath, and shut her eyes. As a single tear fell from the Center's seemingly emotionless manager, he saw her lips moving silently, almost as though she was praying for strength. When she opened her eyes and turned to Martin, he saw the unshed tears pooling there. His blood turned cold as ice. He had only ever seen her show her anger to anyone else._

_"You were aware that 4 days ago, we sent Rachel on a mission?" M.O.M. asked._

_"Yes." Martin answered._

_"She was sent to the World Trade Center to track down a spirit that had been wandering around. She was there when the terrorists hit." M.O.M. told him._

_Martin had thought that his blood was cold before. That was nothing compared to the way he felt now. It was almost as though someone had stuck his heart in a freezer. Looking at the expression of sympathy Ms. Anger was giving him, he could tell that she heard how the story ended before he had gotten there, and everyone didn't live happily ever after. _

_"And?" he asked, knowing he had to hear the truth from M.O.M.'s own mouth, but at the same time, knowing that he should be running as fast as he could in the opposite direction._

_"They determined that she was near the top floor from the small amount of debris covering her body. They also told me that she died from a blow to the head, probably caused by the falling ceiling. Quick, and virtually painless."_

_It felt like all time was standing still, choice words running through his head, "covering her body", "died from", "blow to the head". He thought that that was what was coming, but he had been nowhere near prepared for it. Thinking something, and hearing someone else tell it to you were two completely different things. He didn't want to believe what she had just said, but then she handed him the item she had been fiddling with the whole time._

_"I was already down there to claim her body. According to her wishes, she'll be cremated, her ashes spread in the wind. If you wish to see her one last time before cremation, go to the city morgue tonight. Just tell them who you are and they'll let you in, I've already gotten their permission. All her personal belongings are now in her room at the Center, except for that. I'm giving it to you as a gift, because you'll probably get more use out of it than anyone else will. We'll teach you how to use it next time you come in for training."_

_She had handed him Rachel's U-Watch. He clutched it close to his body, and looked up at M.O.M., who was getting ready to leave. She smiled sadly at him, gripped his shoulder softly, and then left. He stared down at the floor, letting the tears flow freely. He barely heard Ms. Anger tell him to take as much time away from school as he needed. In his hands he held the only piece of her he had left other than his memories. It was in that moment that he realized he had just lost the best thing he ever had._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once again, Martin was awakened by Diana shaking him, and calling his name. He could hear the worry in her voice, but there was also a sense of urgency, and excitement. His eyes fluttered open, and Diana let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh, thank god you're awake! I was worried, I mean, you weren't waking up, no matter how hard I shook you, or how loud I called your name, you just kept moaning and groaning, saying something, but I couldn't make it out."

The words were just a bit too fast for Martin to easily process that soon after waking up, so it took him a second to figure out what she said.

"So, is that the ONLY reason you woke me up?"

He was slightly bitter in the morning if he was woken up for no reason at all.

"No, it's not. I was getting to that. There's been some great news, the Center just contacted us, you're never going to belive it."

Once again, it took Martin a second to figure out just what she said, but once he did, she had his full, undivided attention.

"Well, what is it?"

"Oh, Martin, the Center's got another lock on her G.P.S., and this one's not going away. She's in Kenya!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Martin rushed to get dressed as Diana & Java packed their stuff and let the hotel know that they weren't extending their reservations. The Center had already taken care of their plane tickets. He was trying not to get his hopes too high, just in case it wasn't her, but he couldn't help it. Rachel's necklace was the only thing that could send the Center her unique G.P.S. signal, the necklace that had quit sending its signal around the time that Rachel had died. The signal would only transmit to the Center when the necklace was being worn by Rachel, so even if someone had stolen it when it went missing 4 years ago, it had somehow made its way back to her. The logical part of him was screaming that it wasn't possible, that he had seen her dead, cold body, he had seen the bruise on her head from the blow that had so cruelly ended her life much too soon, but the rest of him was refusing to listen. As he walked out to meet Diana & Java, he remembered what her necklace's design was, and he smiled. Now, it fit her to a T.

The necklace had the shape of a phoenix hanging off of its braided leather cord.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

PP : HAHA! Can you say, CLIFFHANGER! What will happen in the next chapter? Will Rachel come back? Or will Martin's poor heart be broken again? Only I know the answer!

TT : Hey, I know too! By the way, good chapter PotatoPuff, I just think you overdid the depression. It is so sad!

PP : What? You're awake? I thought that you were unconscious! And, because you were out cold, and it's my fanfic, I can make it as depressing as I want!

TT : Fine, whatever. Just, please, don't do it again. You'll scare all the readers away.

PP : Well, I can't promise anything, and I'll scare away, what, THREE readers? Because, if you don't review, I don't know that you've read it, so I obviously don't count you! So review! Or I'll sic TaterTot on you!

TT : grr

PP : Wimp.

Martin : You know, I'd really like it if you'd stop messing around with my emotions.

PP : (anime hearts in eyes) Oh, Marty, I'll do whatever I want with your poor heart. By the way, I swear that every time I type Martin, my finger slips and I type Marty instead! So that's his new nickname!

Martin : AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (runs away)

PP : Get back here! I'm not done toying with you yet! (chases Martin, dragging TaterTot with her)


	5. Is It Really You?

Title : Is It Really You?

Summary : What would happen if there had been a girl in Martin's life who had broken his heart when she died? How much confusion would ensue if she were to suddenly reenter his life?

Rating : T for language

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

PP : I'm bbaaackkk! I know it hasn't really been enough time to make what happens after the cliffhanger start tearing you apart, but I wanted to update it, and show people that I can be nice.

_TT : Or your conscience was bugging you so much about ending the chapter that way that you couldn't take it anymore._

PP : Well, I suppose there is that too, but I prefer my explanation. It sounds better.

_TT : Did you forget that I'm not real at the end of the last chapter? Or was it just that you were too lazy too turn the italics on when I spoke?_

PP : HA! YOU ADMIT IT! YOU'RE NOT REAL! And you're wrong. I completely forgot that I normally turn the italics on when you speak.

_TT : (sigh) Just because I'm not real, it doesn't mean I can't bug you about what you're doing to poor Martin._

Martin : You see! There's at least ONE person on my side!

PP : Oh, Marty, you know that I'll end the pain soon, but not after I throw you into massive confusion! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ooh! It's time to reply to the reviewers! By the way, if I update, and I don't reply to a review that you sent to me quite a while before hand, it's not because I hate you! I check what reviews I have by the e-mails I'm sent, and just today I realized that I had two reviews that didn't send alerts to my mailbox! So, I'd like to thank JPElles for your kind compliment, kindness is ALWAYS appreciated, and there's also Ominae who I'd like to thank again! It's so encouraging to find out that there's someone who went back to my story to read the next chapter, and can't wait for the next one! You're the reason I'm updating the night after I updated last time!

_TT : You have NO idea how happy your review made her. And she's telling the truth, if she hadn't read those reviews today, she wouldn't be updating tonight, she would have just said screw it and gone to bed._

PP : Well, I wouldn't have said screw it, I just wouldn't have thought about it. Well, we've chatted long enough, the fans don't click on the link to see us gab, so do the disclaimer NOW, or else...

_TT : Eep! Please, don't hurt Mr. Fuzzy! I don't wanna have to sew on his head again! PotatoPuff does not own anything that Marathon has copyrighted, and is not trying to break any laws here, but you never know, she just might be! (dull thunk is heard, TaterTot drops to ground)_

PP : I'm sorry, she just seemed too happy, so I had to do something to break the mood! Well, let's get this chapter started! And, you guessed it! It's the title chapter! Ooh, can anyone sense something major happening? Something concerned with Rachel, maybe?

Martin : Something that will make me feel confused, out of character, like an idiot, and/or suicidal, maybe?

PP : Shut up, you'll give away all my secrets. (smacks Marty in the head)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 5 : Is It Really You?

Martin felt extremely nervous as they bounced along the Kenyan landscape in their rented Jeep. He wanted to floor it, to race along to see if it was really her, but he'd probably end up getting himself lost if he didn't wait for the route that was very, VERY slowly being transmitted to Diana from M.O.M. She had sent them all the information she could find about the remote location that Rachel's G.P.S. had turned up in, which was very little so far. M.O.M. had managed to find out that they spoke a very rare language in that region, so Martin had picked up a translator dictionary at the airport. He was finding it kind of hard to focus on anything while they were driving. HIs thoughts kept drifting off to a pretty redhead, with curls tumbling down her back, and sparkling blue eyes that seemed to stare right through him to his deepest thoughts. He couldn't stop himself from seeing her. He pressed the gas pedal down a little harder, anxious to see whether his dreams would be fulfilled, or come crashing down around him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a couple of hours driven in near silence on Martin's part, they finally reached a small community.

"This is it," Diana said.

Upon hearing that, Martin hopped out of the Jeep and walked over to the nearest person.

"Tu oui cbayg Ahkmecr?' (Do you speak English?) he asked.

The woman shook her head in reply and started shouting at the other villagers. Martin had no idea what was going on, but he had expected having no one in the village to translate for them. He could hear the villagers speaking amongst themselves.

"Fru tu oui drehg drao yna?"

"Drao muug vunaekh."

"Drao cbaug Ahkmecr!"

"Syopa drao ghuf dra udran fusyh."

Finally, an important looking guy came striding through the crowd towards Martin, Diana & Java. He looked them all over carefully before nodding, like he had just made a decision.

"You...come...wit...me."

The trio was shocked that he could speak English, but they could also tell that he was very new at speaking it, and probably didn't know any more words than what he had just said, meaning there was someone either in the village, or near the village, who could speak English fluently. Martin didn't hesitate in following him, so Diana & Java were left with no choice but to follow. They soon entered what looked like a medical tent, and ducked inside. Sure enough, there were 4 cots lined up against a wall of the tent. Only 1 of them had a patient occupying it, a young boy, with the woman who was surely the doctor, and the translator, standing over him, talking to him. Natives just didn't have hair that shade of red. _Red..._ It made Martin's breath catch when he finally realized justwhat shade of red the doctor's hair was, fiery red. It reminded him so much of Rachel, but it was straight, and ended in spikes around her earlobes, nothing at all like Rachel's curls. As the village chief (Martin was positive that was who he was) wallked over to her, motioning for them to stay there, Diana poked him in the back. He turned around to see her watching him with wide eyes. She mouthed two words.

"It's her."

Martin spun around, hardly daring to believe it, but then, instead of differences, he saw the similarities. Her red hair, the way she stood, hands on hips, obviously telling the boy off, and, after the chief said something to her, and she spun around, the sparkling blue eyes. The confusion that had filled them when she first spun around was replaced by shock as she looked at them. The chief asked her a question, probably whether or not she knew them, and she nodded in reply. She slowly walked across the room, her eyes boring into his, cerulean into chestnut. She stopped in front of him, her question showing deep in her eyes.

_"Is it really you? Are you really standing in front of me?"_

He knew the same thing was reflected in his own, and as he stood there, hypnotized by her eyes, he felt everything else fade away. It was suddenly only the two of them standing in that tent. They just stood there, staring into each other's eyes for what felt like an eternity, each refusing to believe the truth that stood before them, when Martin noticed something odd. There were tears forming in Rachel's eyes. It showed just how shook up she was that she was crying. He had never seen her cry before. In an instant he pulled her in close to him, gently stroking her tears away. The other hand went around her waist, holding her tightly. He didn't care what anyone else thought, but the reaction he received from Rachel definitely wasn't the one he was expecting. Honestly, he hadn't wanted to see her reaction the way he was expecting, but normally, she would have tensed up, pushing him away, joking about how crazy he was. Instead, she wrapped her arms around him, and buried her head in his chest. Martin was shocked, but he didn't let it show. He just wrapped the hand that had been wiping her tears away in her hair, and started breathing in her familiar scent of berries, with a faint hint of vanilla. But there was also a new hint of something in it. Fire, maybe? He didn't worry about it though. His mind just wasn't capable of processing anything new at the moment. It had one, incomprehensible thought running around.

_"She's alive."_

Even with her standing that close to him, he couldn't fully believe that it was her. How many times had he seen people that he trusted, but were really possessed by monsters in the past 4 years?

"Tell me," he whispered, "if you're really Rachel, tell me one thing that only you would know."

Her answer was just as quiet as the question.

"You still sleep with a fuzzy teddy bear at night, and if you don't have him, you get nightmares."

Martin blushed. He hadn't slept with that bear since before she had died, but he could still remember it well. Along with the time she had found out about it. Normally, he set his alarm early every morning so that he could hide the bear before anyone walked in and found out about it. Well, that morning he slept through his alarm. It just so happened to be the same morning that she was coming over to help him with his science homework. She walked in to find him hugging the bear for dear life. Not even his own parents knew about it. She had never told anyone else about it, but the teasing hadn't let up for a month. It was definitely something that only she knew. Besides, those dancing blue eyes couldn't belong to anyone else, not even a monster possessed version of herself.

"Is it really you?" he whispered, still unable to fully accept it.

And then, he heard her say it loud and clear, and the voice silenced all of his doubtful inner voices.

"Yes, Martin, it's me.

I'm really back."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_TT : Well, what do you think? Oh yeah, PotatoPuff isn't here right now. Her and Martin went somewhere to do something._

Martin : No, there is NO WAY I am doing that!

PP : Come on, Marty, for me?

Martin : No, no, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! GET OFF OF ME!

_TT : Poor guy, nothing anyone can do for him now. Well, please review! It makes PotatoPuff so happy! And, if you find spelling errors and such, we're sorry, but we can't find WordPad's spell check, if it even has one. Mind you, we didn't look hard, so it might be there, but we really don't care. Remember, anything is accepted by us in the reviews. Oh yeah, forget everything said earlier about this chapter being updated the next night. Fanfictio doesn't seem to want to let us log in roght now, so it'll turn up whenever we can get it up. Don't forget to review! C ya!_


	6. Never Leave Me Again

Title : Is It Really You?

Summary : What would happen if there had been a girl in Martin's past who had broken his heart when she died? How much confusion would ensue if she were to suddenly reenter his life?

Rating : T for language, suggestive adult themes

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

PP : Yay! Chapter 6! And I even got Marty into a pink bunny costume for it!

Martin : (wearing pink bunny costume) This is SO embarrassing. TaterTot, remind me never to go anywhere with her again.

_TT : You got it. For the record, if I didn't think that it was already too late, I would have gone in to save you._

Martin : Thanks. At least one of you isn't insane.

(two thunks are heard as Martin and TaterTot both drop to the floor)

PP : Humph. I am NOT insane, just a little obsessed. She's not a very loyal conscience, I'll have to look into getting a new one. Oh! People! Well, welcome to Chapter 6! So, in response to your review, Star Cyber 2, NO, it is NOT over. Bwahahahahahahaha! I've still got great ideas for this fic! I just hope that you consider it a good thing that it's not over yet. There's also closet geek, yeah, I grew kinda tired of Martin & Diana fics, they're alright, I just don't fully understand why they'd get together if they're stepsiblings. And, if I make a new character, I can make her as alike to me as I want (or the way I want to be!) and shut my eyes and pretend that I'm her! And, my final reviewer, but most certainly not least appreciated, Ominae! I really didn't care what you said in your review, it just makes me SO happy knowing that you keep coming back for more chapters! This was your THIRD review! And, I'm glad it was a shocker, but, it most certainly, in my opinion, is not the biggest one in this story! I mean, M.O.M. is still holding something back about Rachel's true identity. This chapter goes a bit more indepth into how Rachel returned from the grave, and who she really is. There's also a scene where you find out how Rachel & Martin really feel about each other. There is nothing so bad in this that it would boost the rating, but if you're a sensitive person when it comes to two people sitting on a rock in the middle of nowhere whose hormones nearly get the better of them, you might wanna watch it. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED! Ooh, I can make it as naughty as I want because TaterTot can't stop me! Don't worry, it won't reach the Mature rating. I'll make sure it stays at Teen. Or will I? BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh, and to anyone affiliated with the creators of Fanfiction, I'm sorry if it sounded like we were complaining about what was going on with the website in the last chapter, it's just that TaterTot forgot to inform me about the note on the home page, concerning the power outage. Whoops! Well, just read this chapter. Hope you like it!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 6 : Never Leave Me Again

Martin, Diana & Java decided to spend the night in the village.They made sure that M.O.M. heard the good news, and that she knew they'd all be returning to the Center soon. Rachel was busy wandering around the village, healing all sorts of injuries. The only major wound in the whole village had been the little boy in the hospital tent who had fallen from a tree. Diana & Java went to study the villagers' way of life, while Martin chatted with the villagers, made possible by the translator plug-in that M.O.M. had sent to him for the U-Watch. It had always amazed him how advanced the U-Watch was, not just in comparison to the rest of the world, but also to other agents' U-Watches. If he had owned any U-Watch but the one he had, that translator wouldn't have been possible.

Slowly, through his conversations, he managed to figure out that Rachel had been found unconscious by the village's main river yesterday morning. She had been carried into the village to rest, and when she woke up, had set up the hospital tent and started healing the villagers' injuries in return for their hospitality. They all talked about how lucky they were to have her, because she could heal even the most deadly of injuries in the blink of an eye. This confused Martin, and he even thought there was a glitch in the U-Watch's translator, until one villager used her hands to show him how far the little boy had fallen out of the tree.

He nearly passed out when, pointing towards the tops of some of their tallest trees (and these were some TALL trees), she said that he had fallen all the way down from the top. If Rachel hadn't been there, he most certainly would have died. Martin just couldn't believe it from this simple village woman, so he went to ask Rachel herself about it. He asked around a bit, and finally managed to find out where she was.

What he saw nearly made him faint.

He walked into the hut just in time to see a soft, red light pass from Rachel's hands into a cut on an old man's forehead. The instant the light connected with the cut, it disappeared, like it had never been there. Martin was shocked, frozen in the doorway. He couldn't believe it. He had spent the last 4 years of his life tracking down the paranormal, like witches, who used the exact same witchcraft that the woman he loved was now standing in front of him using.

He spun around and ran, seemingly before anyone knew he was there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"WHY THE **HELL** DIDN'T ANYONE EVER CARE TO TELL ME THIS!"

M.O.M. just sighed, listening to the blonde vent. She didn't have any idea what he must be feeling at that moment, all his feelings of joy at having found his long-lost best friend back in his arms again crushed with the realization that she had hidden her magical powers from him for as long as she had known him.

"Martin."

That one word stopped his rant and made him look at her through the U-Watch communicator. She could still see the anger burning in his eyes. She sighed again. This was going to be quite difficult.

"Martin, I'm not sure why Rachel never told you, but whether or not someone can use magic isn't something that the Center normally tells just anyone off the street. Especailly if that person is dead." she said, as calmly as she could.

"But we started at the Center before she died."

His voice was a hiss, dripping with the anger she saw in his eyes. M.O.M. could just tell though, call it instinct, that he hadn't been prepared for an argument. His anger had just built up until he decided to release it on her. He was just hoping that she would admit it was her fault, and beg for forgiveness for not telling him about Rachel's special abilities sooner. Not today, she wouldn't. Maybe some other day, but not today.

"You started training at the Center before she died. Trainees do not have the rank yet to be told all the personal details of a full agent unless the agent in question gives their permission."

No response. M.O.M. could tell that she had already won this argument. It gave her no satisfaction though.

"I suggest you ask Rachel why she found it important enough to be kept from you. Next time, don't come whining to the Center when you have a problem, or your anger reaches the boiling point."

With that, she closed down the communicator screen. She sighed yet again, leaning back in her chair to gaze at the ceiling.

"Oh, Martin, if only you didn't have to learn the full truth about Rachel, the things she's still hiding from you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rachel looked up from the old man just in time to see a blonde sprinting out of the hut.

_"Oh, shit." _she thought, realizing that it was Martin.

She quickly told her patient to try not to slice his head open again and said goodbye before she raced after him. By the time she got outside, there was no sign of him, so she started asking around. Eventually, one villager said that she had seen him racing out of the village. She groaned. It was already getting dark, and he could have gone anywhere. She cursed at herself one more time for not telling him about her powers sooner, and raced after him, grudgingly embracing her powers, the source of the entire mess, to aid her in her search for him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Martin had run away from Rachel, he had stopped at some random spot, far away from the village, where his anger started to build up, until he lashed out at M.O.M. during their conversation. When M.O.M. had cut the link, he had sat down on a rock to try and get his thoughts straight. He didn't notice it getting darker as that one scene flashed through his mind, over and over again. He just couldn't stop thinking about that flash of red light that had passed from Rachel's hands to that old guy's forehead. It had black & gold sparkles in it. His brows furrowed as he remembered the way it had almost seemed like the black was trying to completely engulf the other two colours, while the gold was holding it back. He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't hear the footsteps coming closer to him.

"Martin?"

The soft whisper jolted him out of his thoughts. He looked up to see Rachel standing in front of him, almost reluctant to come closer.

"What do you want?"

The coldness in his voice amazed him, but, in his opinion, she deserved it.

"Martin, please, don't be mad at me."

"Mad? MAD! I'm not mad. I'm furious! Why the hell didn't you tell me about your special powers!"

The ice in his voice had been replaced by a heat so intense, they were both surprised that she didn't burst into flames just hearing it.

"Believe me, Martin, it's not because I didn't care for you or anything..."

"No, it's because you didn't care for my feelings."

"Please, Martin, just let me finish! It's hard enough telling you this as it is! It's because, well.., I didn't tell you because.."

"Just spit it out already!"

Martin was growing very impatient. He just wasn't in the mood for this. She gave him a glare that also carried a look of...What? Regret? Sorrow? Both? She was nervous, so she spit the next line out in a rush of words that he could barely understand.

"I'm scared of my powers. They scare me, alright?"

Her answer blew him back. Scared of her powers? How could she be scared of them? But, if she was lying, why would she be THAT nervous about telling him? And why would she be straing at the ground, hands behind her back, toes kicking up dirt. Her voice was also shaking, extremely hard.

"You didn't look like you were scared of them in the village today."

He wasn't nearly as angry at her anymore. It was like her confession had proved to the part of him that didn't believe that she did care about him. That it was a part of her trying to refuse that she had any powers. Seeing her tell him one of her deepest, darkest secrets, was making it very hard to stay mad at her.

"I owed the village. I mean, they saved my life. It was the least I could do."

Her voice was barely a whisper, barely hiding the fear in her voice. As her shaking became so intense that he could see it even it the moonlit darkness they were now standing in, he realized exactly how scared of her powers she really was. And how bare it made her feel, exposing herself to him like this. Before he realized what he was doing, he had stood up, walked over to her, and pulled her into his arms, just like he had done in the tent earlier that day. She started sobbing openly into his chest as he gently picked up her quivering body and sat back down on the rock with her in his lap. They just sat like that for a while, as he patiently waited for her to finish crying, just savoring the way everything felt like it would turn out alright if he could just keep her that close to him for the rest of their lives. As she stopped crying, she started talking again, now on a different topic, but obviously one she had to get off of her chest.

"It was so scary, Martin. I had just gotten rid of that spirit when I heard a huge crash below me. The floor started wobbling as I ran for the stairs. It felt like the floor just suddenly dropped out from underneath me, even though my feet were still touching it. I pitched forwards onto my face, and flipped over just in time to see the ceiling coming down on top of me. I knew then that I was dead, that there was no way I'd ever get to see any of you ever again. My last thought was that I'd never get to go on that mission with you."

Her voice was slightly muffled from being pressed against his chest, but he still heard every word. He had always wondered what her last moments had been like, whether she had felt any pain, but had given up on finding out the answers. But now, the only person with the right answers was sitting in his lap, spilling everything to him.

"Did you feel any pain?" he asked softly.

"Well, not physically, but when I thought of you guys, never being able to see you again, it felt like someone was tearing at my heart. Physically, I just barely felt the pressureof the ceiling hitting me, but that was it. There was just, nothing, after that."

"Did you see a bright light, or watch your life flash before your eyes?"

She laughed quietly. He smiled, wondering how he could have ever thought that anything sounded more beautiful.

"Going against the common belief, no. I didn't see my life flash before my eyes, it was just disjointed thoughts, like your faces, and the fact that I'd never get to see any of you ever again. There was also no bright light beckoning me towards the afterlife, there was just, nothing, almost like falling into a dreamless sleep. There was one thing I regretted though."

"What was that?"

"That I'd never get to see you and Diana become full agents. You DID become agents, right?"

With her question, he looked up at him, searching his eyes, making sure he told her the full truth. He laughed.

"Of course we did. But it kind of lost the fun without you there."

He was holding her gaze now, making sure she didn't look away again. God, her eyes were beautiful. You could get lost in them if you stared for too long. She smiled.

"I'm sorry I was gone for so long."

"Don't be sorry. The only thing that matters is that you came back. Just, never leave me again, ok?"

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"You have no idea how much I missed you, how much I've regretted letting go of you that day in the Drama room."

"I think I know."

During all of this, they had been moving closer and closer together, so by the time she said her final words, their noses were rubbing together, their lips nearly touching. They gazed into each other's eyes, seeing thier own unspoken question mirrored there. As an answer, Martin closed the gap, letting a small smile touch his lips as Rachel let out the tiniest of gasps, feeling a shock move through her body as their lips touched. She immediately relaxed again after the shock caused her entire body to tense up, sinking into his lap, fully enjoying that moment in time, wishing it could go on forever. Martin slid one hand around her waist, wrapping the other one in her hair, holding her head close to him. She responded by wrapping both hands around his waist,resting them gently onhis back. They broke the kiss for a second, taking a gulp of air, before diving back in again, deepening the kiss, feeling the heat rise between them. It was when Martin started sliding his hand under her shirt that Rachel pulled away.

"Martin."

"What?"

"We shouldn't be doing this."

"Why not?"

"Look at where we are. And, there's also, I mean, I'm..."

She turned away from him at that, ashamed of herself for almost letting something serious happen that neither one of them TRULY wanted. He could feel her pulling away from him, not just physically, but emotionally as well, reerecting thebrick walls she had always shown to everyone. He slid his hand back down to her waist, using the other to grab her cheek and force her to face him.

"Let me go."

He could feel her struggling to get free as he said:

"Do you really think it changes who you are inside, whether or not you can use magic? While we were talking, I realized that it doesn't. You're still the same old Rachel, the same Rachel I fell in love with."

She stopped squirming and slowly made eye contact.

"You really mean that?"

Her voice was just a whisper, unbelieving.

"Of course. Now we should head back to the village. It's pitch black out here, and it's getting kind of chilly."

"Yeah, you're right."

They shared one more long kiss, as close friends that had become something a bit more, before walking back to the village, hand in hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

PP : Well, that scene wasn't so bad. I guess it just seemed a bit worse out where anyone could grab my book out of my hands and read it, knowing who wrote it. By the way, I locked Martin in a separate room while he was out cold, so he and TaterTot can't gang up on me when they wake up. Speaking of which!

_TT : Ohhh, my head. What the hell did you do PotatoPuff?_

PP : Had some fun, and shut you up for a while.

_TT : (reading new chapter) __Sliding his hand up her, POTATOPUFF! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!_

PP : I updated while you were, hehheh, sleeping.

_TT : You wrote THIS! _

PP : Consider yourself lucky I didn't make it worse. Well, if you think I should change anything, like the rating or the summary, or you just got an idea, send it to me! My address is, "Little Purple Button, Submit Review, Bottom Left Corner of This Page." Don't forget it! I also like compliments. Compliments are good. Oh yeah! By the way, don't expect me to keep updating as often as I have been,during a boring Saturday a while ago, I sat down and wrote out, like, 5 chapters, and I haven't done much writing since, so I don't have Chapter 7 written yet, let alone ready to submit. I'll work as fast as I can though! And I won't forget about the fic! You can count on that!

_TT : I'm ruined. I'm a failure among consciences. How could I have failed so badly that she would write something like this?_

PP : Oh, forget about. Okay, next chapter, how did Rachel come back? What is the secret that M.O.M. is hiding from Martin about Rachel? Stay tuned to find out! And don't forget to review!


	7. The Darkness Within

Title : Is It Really You?

Summary : What would happen if there had been a girl in Martin's past who had broken his heart when she died? How much confusion would ensue if she were to suddenly reenter his life?

Rating : T for language (yes, you read right I won't be putting any fluff in this chapter. I probably won't put any more fluff in this fic, I HATE writing it! It's too happy for me!)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

FrenchFry : Hi y'all! PotatoPuff and TaterTot are off beating each other up, and should be back soon. Yep, I can hear one of them begging for mercy right now...

PP : GOD NO! PLEASE! STOP! NO! NOT THAT! ANYTHING BUT THAT!

TT : BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THIS'LL TEACH YA NOT TO WRITE STUFF LIKE THAT AGAIN!

(chainsaw is heard in background)

PP : AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

FF : Anyways, ignoring them now. You may be wondering who on earth I am. Well, I am the devoted "Is It Really You?" fanclub president. That's right, from now on, your opinions are said through me! I also work as a stand-in if both PotatoPuff and TaterTot are unavailable at the time. PotatoPuff still writes the stories, I just type them out for her. Oh yeah, and PotatoPuff and TaterTot do not own anything copyrighted by anyone else, they only own this storyline and the OC Rachel. Well, let's get on with the long awaited Chapter 7! I have to do this quick. There's a Jeep somewhere just calling for me to steal it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 7 : The Darkness Within

Martin opened his eyes the next morning to see a roof made of straw and mud over his head. He was mildly confused. Where was he? Why was he willingly awake at 6:00 in the morning according to his watch? And why was he sleeping on straw? He shut his eyes, trying to remember. Disconnected thoughts flashed through his head.

A new mission. New York. Ground Zero. A G.P.S. signal. Phoenix. _Rachel._

With that final thought, everything came rushing back to him. He was in a very small village in Kenya. Him, Diana & Java had gone there looking for... Rachel. He bolted upright. They had tracked Rachel's G.P.S. to this remote village, right? It wasn't a dream? He threw off the blanket covering him, and walked out to the main room, praying that it had all been real.

There were 4 smaller rooms leading off the main one, as this was the closest thing the village had to a hotel. Rachel, Diana & Java had the other three rooms.

_'At least, I think they do,'_ he thought.

Hearing no sounds from Rachel's room, he poked his head in to see if she was still asleep. There was no one there, and the room was so clean, he could have swore that no one had ever been there. He sighed, comitting himself to the fact that it was all a glorious dream, and he was about to wake up from it all. He turned around, and saw the note sitting on the table in the middle of the room. His curiosity got the better of him, so he picked it up and started to read it.

Hey guys!

Hope you slept well.

Breakfast is served in the hut to the

left of this one, whenever you get hungry.

If I get back before you eat, I'll join ya,

but there's no guarantee that I will be.

I use the mornings to get

some quiet time.

C ya!

Rachel

He smiled. It wasn't a dream. His memories hadn't been playing some cruel joke on him. He walked back to his room to get dressed before going for an early morning walk.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Martin was amazed to see how alive the village already was. He guessed that they were all on the same schedule as the sun, and it had just risen. As he was walking, he had to dodge around many people already up and working on chores. The breakfast hut was immediately recognizable by the good smells coming out of it, but he wasn't quite hungry yet. Despite being up so early, the laughter and voices ringing through the air gave the entire village, and all the villagers, an easy going personality, somewhere that Rachel would fit in perfectly. He stopped to ask one woman where Rachel might be, and she just shrugged her shoulders, waving in some vague direction. She said that Rachel got up long before anyone else and wandered away from the village. He sighed, shaking his head. She really hadn't changed at all since he had last seen her, still rising with the sun, and cherishing her alone time. He figured he probably wouldn't be able to find her (if she really wanted to be alnoe, she made it impossible for anyone to find her), so he went for an aimless wander.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Martin had wandered out of the village, making sure it was always in sight so he wouldn't get lost, when he saw a grove of trees in the distance. Walking there would put the village out of his sight, so he memorized where the village was in relation to the sun, and, seeing's how it was barely even 7:00 yet, he went to see what it was.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The moment Martin entered the grove, he felt a sense of security surround him, like, as long as he was there, nothing could physically harm him. He followed the path, until he suddenly stumbled into a clearing. He gasped as he saw the crystal clear spring in front of him.

_'Just like Rachel's eyes,' _he thought.

It was then that he felt it. The wind drastically picked up, swirling around the clearing. A flash of red appeared in his vision, and he blinked, expecting for it to go away. When it didn't, he turned towards it, confused... and saw the source of the flame.

Rachel was kneeling in front of the spring, her back to him, a bright red fireball in front of her. She didn't realize he was there, so he took the opportunity to take a good look at her. Today she was wearing a blue tank top with a pair of slim fitting blue jeans. It seemed strange to see her with short hair at the top of all that. Such a change from her long curls. He had to admit, the spiky ends fit her personality better, but he just couldn't remember having ever seen her without long hair. The shorter hair exposed the back of her neck, where he noticed something stranger than even that. She wasn't wearing a necklace, meaning that she wasn't wearing her phoenix pendant. He had also never seen her without that on before, EVER.

He also took a good look at the fireball that she was slowly enlarging, and once again noticed the gold & black sparkles, and how they looked like they were fighting. It almost looked like control was swapping back and forth between the two of them, the black gaining the upperhand for a second, only to be beaten back down by the gold, but then the black would gain control again. From his point of view, it didn't look like it was worrying Rachel too much though, so he didn't bother too much about it.

_'But then, how much can you tell just by looking at someone's back?' _

That was when it finally hit him as to what he was doing. He was spying on her. Embarrassed, he walked forward, not sneaking up on her, but not mking any extra noise either. His main problem was fighting his way through the winds that were still swirling around. As he got closer, he could see that all her attention was focused on that steadily growing fireball, frowning at it. That was probably why she didn't hear him approaching.

"Hey there."

He had hoped that he wouldn't scare her, but he had to let her know he was standing behind her, so all he could do was wince when she jumped and the fireball disappeared. He knew that she would probably be spooked, and possibly mad, but he wasn't expecting her to whip around to face him, lightning crackling around her fingers.

"Rach, Rach! It's me! Don't hurt me, please! I didn't mean to scare you!" Martin shrank, positively terrified by the murderous look on her face.

Realizing that it was only him, she quickly backed off, the lightning disappearing from around her fingers, looking slightly embarrassed that she had nearly roasted one of her best friends.

"Oh god! I'm so sorry! I'm just a little paranoid when it comes to people sneaking up on me like that. It serves you right for doing that though!"

Martin flashed back to a high school hall, looking at a young lady standing in front of her locker, hands on her hips, glaring at him with false anger. He smiled. There was another part of her that had remained unchanged. Maybe the only differences in her were physical changes, like her haircut.

"Well, when you've got your back to the only trail, you're just asking for someone to sneak up on you."

She seemed slightly surprised at his response, losing her concentration. He wondered why, but then remembered that he had only started answering back with 'a bit too much attitude' (in M.O.M.'s words) after... No, he wasn't thinking about that now. It looked like he was the one who had changed the most in the past four years. But, he didn't have to refer to his life as before Rachel and after Rachel anymore. No, why would he think something like that? He shook his head. He wasn't going to even think about that fateful day anymore. All that mattered was that she was alive. Even still, he had a few questions for her that he was finding it hard to ignore. She smiled at him.

"I tried facing the trail, but I came out here to get away from people, and that's what the trail reminded me of. Looking at the spring makes me feel much closer to nature, more peaceful, almost like I'm alone out here."

She turned around to gaze into the spring again. Martin walked up to stand beside her. They just stood there in silence for a moment, admiring how peaceful everything was, until Martin just couldn't hold it in anymore.

"How did you come back?"

"Huh?"

Rachel turned to him, confused.

"Like, you were dead, but now you're standing in front of me. How?"

She sighed, turning away from him. Just from her actions, Martin could tell that she was reluctant to tell him the answer. But, why? She turned back to him, reluctance clearly visible in her eyes.

"It's a long story, because, to explain my theory of how I got back, I have to explain more about my life, and to do that, I have to explain more about my father's life, and, well, it'd bore you, I mean, it is a long story."

_'So, trying to discourage me from listening, eh?'_

Martin sat down, making certain she saw he was making himself comfortable. He smiled up at her, looking sweet and innocent.

"I like long stories, and I've also always wondered what your dad's like. You never talked about him much. There's also the fact that I have nothing urgent to do today, and neither do you."

He gained massive enjoyment from the different emotions playing across her face. She looked like she wanted to run towards the village, jump into the water, sit dwon and cry from frustration, strangle him, and sit down and tell him, all at the same time. She gave a huge sigh, and he could tell that the 'sit-down-and-tell-him-everything' emotion had won, so, basically, he had won.

"You're positive you want to hear it?"

"Yes. Now stop stalling, sit down, and spill the beans."

"It'll probably completely change your opinion of me."

"And you coming back from the dead and revealing to me that you can use magic didn't?"

She sighed again.

"Well, fine, but remember, you wanted me to tell you."

She sat down beside him, wrapping her arms around her knees. She gazed out at the water, gathering her thoughts before she began.

"I've never known my father. That's why I didn't talk about him much. He died before I was born, but my mom's told me all about him. He was the only survivor of an ancient race of people who could use magic, and were known for their connection to animals in any form, whether they were real or mythical. Each person born of this race had a special connection to one animal. Well, Dad was the only one left, so he had the darkest of evils chasing after him, attemping to convert him, wishing to use his powers for their own personal gain. He finally turned to the Center for help, for some protection, because he knew that if they gained control over him, the world was doomed. My mother was the agent assigned as his bodyguard. They were sent to a cabin off in some secluded wood, somewhere that they hopefully wouldn't be found. Well, as we know from movies, a man and a woman stuck together, alone, in a secluded cabin isn't exactly the ideal situation for them to remain strangers, and they got closer and closer until, well, Mom got pregnant. She was pulled off the case, and given a temporary desk job. Another agent was assigned to Dad in her place, a guy this time."

She gulped, and Martin could see her blinking back the tears. It was easy to see that they were nearing the part in the story where you found out that they didn't all live happily ever after.

"Mom was in the director's office when the call for help came in. According to Mom, it started out with the agent requesting backup to deal with some nasty looking creatures that were approaching, when you heard my dad in the back ground, screaming "I won't let them take me!", then a gunshot, as the agent spun around and screamed for him not to do it. By the time the backup from the Center arrived, it was already too late. The door had been broken open, and the cabin was in disarray, with the agent and my dad laying in the main room, dead, lying in pools of their own blood. Dad still had the gun in his hands. Mom had gone with the agents, cause she was worried about Dad. She had just entered the living room and seen Dad lying there when this, shadow, came out of the wall and entered her. Multiple exams were run on her, but there didn't seem to be any effects at all, so they all just shrugged it off, dismissing it as a trick of the light. When I was born, it was almost immediately noticeable that I had gained my father's abilities, as well as my connection to that one special animal. About the time I took my first steps, I also made my first fireball. With that, and the black sparkles everyone could see in it, they all realized why they couldn't find any effects of the shadow with in Mom. It was because she wasn't its target. I was its target."

She took a deep, shaky breath, closing her eyes for a few seconds. Martin could tell that it was causing her a lot of pain to pull up all thees old memories, and he almost regretted pressuring her into telling him, but, he was also curious to see how it all ended. He slung an arm around her shoulders, comforting her at the same time he was silently urging her to continue.

"I still haven't been able to find a way to get rid of the black sparkles, and that bugs the hell out of me. Somehow, the Center's medical staff figured out that the shadow had been some residue of the evil that had been chasing my father, unknowingly left behind after they attacked. It had sensed my ability even before I was born, and entered me, starting early at attemping to convert me to the dark, trying to change me into the being I would be if I had embraced the darkness instead of the light. Mom had been thinking about leaving the Center, but after they told her about all of this, she decided that the Center was the safest place for me. Because of that, I've spent my entire life so far with the Center as a agent, learning more about my powers, and hiding from that darkness. I've got two possible reasons as to why I came back, but they're both kinda tied together. One, it seems as though the special bond I have with an animal, is with a phoenix. That means that I share certain traits with it, like my red hair resembles its red feathers. It's goes deeper than that though, to the point where if the right, or wrong, forces were in motion, I would be resurrected after my death. Reason number 2, is that the only purpose the darkness within me serves is to convert me to the dark, and it's not going to let me die if there's a way around it until the forces that it serves are done with me, so it took advantage of my bond with the phoenix to resurrect me. It would have been so much easier if I had stayed dead though, cause then I wouldn't have to worry about losing control of myself to the darkness, and dooming the world with my powers. For now though, the only thing I've been able to do is lock away the most destructive of my powers, and vow never to use them, but if I lose control, there's no way those powers will remain hidden. I had accepted my fate, that I was dead, but it wasn't my time to die, so I was brought back by this stupid evil when the time was right. I just don't understand why now was the right time."

Silence filled the clearing as she finished. Martin just sat there, shocked into silence.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Martin's POV

Wow. I can't believe it. While my biggest concerns were whether or not I was going to get good marks, hers was whether or not she'd be able to save the world from herself. I also always thought it was hard trying to get my dad to understand that I had a job at the Center. I mean, it took him nearly sending me to a military academy, and him getting eaten by a huge worm before he understood why I'm so obsessed with the paranormal. At least I HAVE a dad who misunderstands me. I couldn't even begin to imagine what my life would have been like without him. It'd be even worse if he had died before I was born, and, because he was dead, there was evil chasing after me that wanted my powers so bad, they'd bring me back from the dead to get them. To think, while I was celebrating her return, she was being torn apart by a shadow of herself, wishing she was still dead, because everything would be so much easier that way. But, there is ONE thing that she didn't explain.

"What are the golden sparkles then?"

She's frowning. This doesn't look good. But, it's holding back the darkness, right? How bad can it be?

"Well, that's a bit harder to explain. It's also fairly new, so I haven't had much time to examine it. It almost seems like it appeared when Azrael started trying harder to convert me, so that gives me a clue as to what it is. It seems like the harder I try to push Azrael back, the brighter the golden sparkles become, but, the more strength my shadow gains over me, the darker the gold becomes."

What the hell? Azrael?

"Who's Azrael?"

She gives a jerk, startled, almost like I've just amazed her that I've even heard that name before.

"Forget about it. Pretend you've never heard that name before."

Why does she just want me to forget it? Oh well, I'm sure she's got some good reasons for it. Or maybe it just slipped out, like it has nothing to do with this topic, but she didn't even realize she was saying it.

"So what do you think the golden sparkles represent?"

"My best guess is that they represent the light inside of me, like my good side battling my bad side, each one represented by a different coloured sparkle. Even if it isn't right, it still sounds good, so I'm sticking with that."

"Yeah, you're right, it does sound good."

Oh great. Now what's she going to ask me? That pleading look in her eyes doesn't look all too good.

"So, what do you think of me now?"

What? She's WORRIED about that?

"Why would what I think of you change?"

"Well, now that you know who I really am, I figured it might change something."

"Well, I'll be honest, it has changed one thing."

I pause, and pull her into my lap, holding her close. It feels so good, so right, but it also works as physical confirmation of what I'm about to say.

"I now have this overwhelming urge to protect you from anything and everything that threatens a single hair on your head."

Her reply is a soft whisper, nearly lost in the natural wind that's now blowing through the clearing.

"Thanks."

God, she feels good snuggled against my chest. I told her the truth. Maybe that's why it feels this good. I mean, knowing what she's up against, what she's been up against, she suddenly seems so much stronger, and so much more vulnerable, all at the same time. I want to make sure that no one, and I mean no one, ever hurts her. But, knowing what she just told me, that seems pretty much impossible, so I'll do the best I can. I mean, how do you save someone from themself? Oh shoot, I almost forgot.

"Here, I think this is yours."

Well, the U-Watch is hers. The only reason I've got it is because she died, and, well, she's here now. She'll probably need it.

"No, you keep it. You've had it this long consider it yours."

She's fastening it back on my wrist. I guess that means she reall does want me to keep it. Well, no use arguing with her, I learned that long ago.

"Well, at least let me walk you back to the village for some breakfast."

She's smiling at me, that heavenly smile that makes me melt inside.

"Alright, I suppose I can let you do that. I've had enough alone time for today."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Normal POV

After breakfast, Rachel said goodbye to all the villagers. There were a few tears shed, as no one wanted their 'angel who fell from heaven' to leave. Martin opened a portal back to the Center, and the four of them walked through into M.O.M.'s office. She hadn't expected them back that early in the morning, so she was startled when she saw Martin, Diana, & Java walk in. She stood up, searching for someone she obviously was hoping was there. Not seeing that person, she gave a sigh of defeat, and was about to sit back down, when Rachel stepped out from where she was hiding behind Java. Rachel smiled, seeing the way that M.O.M.'s jaw dropped when she saw her.

"Hey there."

Just like someone greeting a friend after being apart for a couple of hours, instead of Rachel greeting her boss after being dead for 4 years. M.O.M. very nearly collapsed back into her chair. Martin did find it kind of funny to see all the colour drain from M.O.M.'s face, and her knuckles turn white from gripping the desk that tight, while she struggled to find the right words to say. Rachel saw her dilemna, and gave her some help by walking around the desk, and wrapping her arms around M.O.M. in a hug. Martin, Diana, & Java were all shocked as they watched the normally cold woman, whose only distinguishable emotion was anger, smile, care and love clearly showing. She grabbed Rachel's shoulders, and gently pushed her back so she could take a better look at her.

"You look older."

Rachel smiled again.

"Well, so do you, and I would hope that would be the case seeing's how you're 4 years older than you were when I last saw you."

"Smartass."

"Well, that was just the truth, it did not deserve that comment, but it is nice to know that you haven't forgotten my old nickname."

"Now why would I be the one to forget it? I'm not the one that died."

Rachel gave M.O.M. a playful smack on the arm.

"That hurts, ya know that Mom?"

"Of course, it's just so good to have my only child back in front of me again."

"Good to be back, Mom."

Martin thought he was going to faint. Did he hear that right?

Was the name M.O.M. really more than just an acronym?

Was Rachel's Mom really, M.O.M.?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

PP : HA! Chapter 7, finally done! Over 4000 words! It's a new record! I'm so happy! Now, I can go to bed! Sorry it took so long, I hit a case of writer's block.

_TT : You did not. It was more like a case of writer's refusal. You've had chances to work on them, but you didn't take them._

PP : Writer's block, refusal, whatever.

_TT : There is a difference. And if you don't acknowledge that, I'll cut off Mr. Bear's other arm with the chainsaw._

PP : You wouldn't. Wait, yes you would, you already did it once! Fine, there IS a difference. I had writer's refusal, not writer's block. Changing the topic, I see the readers have met FrenchFry, the newest addition to the Potato family.

_TT : She's the one that loaned me the chainsaw._

PP : Well, wasn't that nice of her. FrenchFry is a crazed fan who came to us from the mental asylum that she broke out of last week.

FF : I did NOT break out! My friends in the white coats in the white rooms let me out! I wanna go back! They understand me, unlike you people! WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

(FF runs off to her own private room and slams the door)

PP : Whatever helps her sleep at night. Well, please review, and I'll try and get Chapter 8 up as soon as possible!

_TT : Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on her._ _Heeheeheehee._

PP : Please, save me from her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

RAN (Real Author's Notes) : Ok, whenever you see the RAN, it means that I'm talking seriously, and not with my alter ego PP and her conscience TT. This way, you know that I'm serious about what I say, not that I'm not truthful during the PP & TT part, it's just that FF is NOT an escapee from an insane asylum, she is one of my classmates who read my story and decided that the fans needed a voice. Personally, I think it was just because she wanted to be involved in my story, but just to let you know FF's character is written by my friend, I have not created another name so I, being the author, could voice the fans opinions. If you have anything you wish for FrenchFry to address, say it in your review, and I'll pass it on to her. Now don't forget to review!


	8. Her Replacement, Not Her Partner

Title : Is It Really You?

Summary : What would happen if there had been a girl in Martin's past who had broken his heart when she died? How much confusion would ensue if she were to suddenly reenter his life?

Rating : T because of language, and because I'm paranoid

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

PP : And, we're back!

FF : Oh no! The world is doomed!

TT : Again.

PP : Hey! Guys! It's not THAT bad!

TT & FF : No. You're worse.

PP : You guys are no fun!

TT : You see, my role in life is to counterbalance you, and because you're so fun, I can be no fun at all.

FF : My friends taught me to be reasonin... reasoninin... big long word. (picks up two pans, hands one to TaterTot), don't know why though.

(TaterTot swings pan at PotatoPuff, PotatoPuff ducks)

PP : Hey! What was THAT for? You missed, anyways! HA HA!

(FrenchFry swings, nails PotatoPuff in back of head, PotatoPuff is down for the count)

TT : That was because we felt like it.

FF : And it was fun!

TT : Alright, on to the fic, which we own, but we do not own any of the characters in it except Rachel. Basically, if someone else has it copyrighted, it's theirs, if not, we have it copyrighted.

FF : You talk funny.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 8 : Her Replacement, Not Her Partner

One month had gone by since Rachel had been found. M.O.M. had gotten her enrolled at Torrington, and she had fit in right away, almost like she had always been there. Her outgoing personality had gotten her many new friends within her first few days, including Jenny, who seemed relieved that Martin had completely lost interest in her. Martin & Diana had remained her closest friends though, and she was becoming more comfortable around Java. The fact that he was an actual caveman from the past greatly interested her, but not in a creepy lab experiment kinda way, so they were getting along great.

Everyone had noticed a change in Martin since Rachel had arrived too. For the first time in four years, Diana saw her stepbrother genuinely smile. It wasn't forced, wasn't just there to laugh at or tease someone, and was pretty much constantly on his face. He was also laughing more, and actually focusing on his work. His grades had shot up just within that one month, all just because Rachel was back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Martin & Rachel were sitting on the fountain edge, laughing at something, when Diana walked up.

"And, and... remember the look on his face!"

Martin just barely choked it out between laughs.

"Priceless!"

Rachel's entire body shook with laughter, and she was clutching her stomach.

"Ok, someone's gotta let me in on the joke."

They both turned as Diana approached.

"We were just laughing at the explosion in Chemistry today."

"You're not going to believe this, but I missed it! I was in the bathroom! I swear I'm the only person in the entire school who doesn't know the details yet though, that's how many people have been talking about it! You have to tell me exactly what happened!"

Diana sat on the ground, leaning against a nearby tree, as Martin started retelling the story, and Rachel struggled to contain her laughter.

"Okay, well, Mr. Williams was explaining our lab to us, and emphasizing how dangerous the acid we were using was. He was grabbing materials while he was talking to us, not really paying attention to what he was doing, so, instead of turning off the water tap when he was done, he turned on the gas tap. It was still connected to the Bunsen Burner sitting in front of him, so there was all this gas gathering underneath him, for like, 5 minutes, before he lit a match over top of it and..."

"KABOOM!"

All three of them burst out laughing, Diana wishing she had been there to see the look on his face. They all laughed harder still when Rachel lost her balance and toppled backwards into the fountain, nearly taking Martin with her.

It had to have been the worst timing in the world that, as Rachel sat in the fountain, soaking wet, and Martin reached out to help her up, the U-Watch beeped. Martin & Rachel both silenced immediately, and Diana, sensing the sudden change in moods, quickly followed suit. Martin & Rachel were both remembering the last time they had been in a situation like this, Martin helping Rachel up after she tripped.

It had been the last time they had seen each other for four years.

"Heh."

Martin gave a false laugh, trying to lighten the mood.

"Strange coincidence, huh?"

Rachel didn't give any sign of hearing him at all. She was staring at the U-Watch, something resembling fear in her eyes.

"Rach?"

She jumped, startled, making a small splash in the water.

"Yeah, yeah, a coincidence."

Martin yanked her out of the fountain just as Java walked up. They found the portal back behind the fountain and hopped in, Rachel leaving a trail of water behind her the whole way. The identification scanner popped out.

'Martin Mystery -- clear'

'Diana Lombarde -- clear'

'Java the Caveman -- clear'

'Rachel James -- clear'

Martin remembered the first time she had been called to the Center after her reappearance. They had all forgotten about her file being deleted until it was too late, so they were all waiting for the big arm to snatch her up, but what could they do? The scanner had already popped up, so Rachel just placed her hand on it, and...

'Rachel James -- clear'

It had been hilarious to see M.O.M. yelling at the computer specialist in charge of personnel files for not properly deleting the file, because any former agent could just go strolling in there if their file was still in the system, and no one would know the difference.

Martin was snapped out of his thoughts when Billy zipped up to them, smiling.

"Hey gu-- uh, Rachel? Did you go for a swim before you got here? You're soaked!"

She flashed him a sarcastic smile.

"Why Billy, I didn't notice. Thank you SOOO much for tellingme. Just let M.O.M. know that I'll be a couple of minutes. I've gotta change out of these clothes."

As the platform connected with the rest of the floor, Rachel jumped off to the left, heading for her room within the Center, while the others walked straight forward to get to M.O.M.'s office.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As they walked into M.O.M.'s office, Martin noticed something strange. She wasn't flying around the ceiling, or playing with some strange slime, or, worst of all, cooking. Martin shuddered at the memory. THAT had been a mess.

No, she was sitting at her desk, looking at something on her computer that wasn't work related. She had a grin on her face, and was quietly laughing.

"Sooooo, whatcha doin' M.O.M.?"

She jumped, the grin disappearing, looking slightly embarrassed as she quickly shut down whatever program she had open. She quickly regained her composure, shutting off her computer monitor.

"Agents, good to see you. Where's Rachel?"

They all smiled, exchanging glances.

"She, uh, had an... accident. She went to change quickly before she got here.

"Well, while we're waiting, I can brief you on the mission. Today you'll be going to a temple in India. The inhabitants of the nearby village who worship there have noticed evil spirits lurking around, and desecrating the temple, scaring everyone away. Rachel's going along as a consultant..."

"WHAT?"

Martin was outraged, not believing what he had just heard.

"Did you just say what I think you said?"

"That Rachel is going along as a consultant?"

"Yes, that! Agents aren't consultants, M.O.M. They don't go along on missions just to offer advice."

"Well, I guess it's a good thing she's not an agent anymore then."

Martin felt like someone had just punched him, the news stunned him that much.

"She is currently aiding the Center in return for protection because she is no longer an agent."

"What, she wasn't good enough for you anymore? Didn't come back safe from one mission so you had to fire her? Huh?"

"This was her choice. She handed in her letter of resignation before we had even told her about the New York mission! It was scheduled to be her last before she quit!"

M.O.M. had listened to Martin whine for long enough, and Martin was convinced that M.O.M. was lying, so tempers were flaring, and voices were rising.

"That's a fucking lie, and you know it! If she had resigned, then why would I have been trained as her partner!"

"It's because you were trained as her replacement, not her partner!"

M.O.M. gasped, cursing at herself for letting her anger get the best of her, causing her to blurt out the secret that Rachel didn't want Martin to know. She could see now why Rachel didn't want Martin to know. He looked as lost as a little boy who had just been told that the puppy he had always thought run away and would return someday, was actually dead. He opened his mouth to tell M.O.M. that he didn't believe her, when...

"She's not lying, Martin."

Martin whipped around. Rachel was standing in the doorway, freshly changed. She looked slightly depressed as she walked into the room.

"I told M.O.M. a couple of months before the New York mission that I was resigning after a replacement had been found and trained, because I knew that a mission to New York would come up that I wouldn't return from."

M.O.M. gasped.

"Rachel, no! Are you actually going to tell them?"

"They have a right to know M.O.M., especially Martin." She turned to look at him. "I lied to him for too long."

"Fine, I guess you have told them everything else, why not tell them about this too?"

Martin was confused. What else wasn't she telling them?

"There are times when I have visions of the future. I don't choose when it happens, it just comes to me with no warning, and leaves me with the job of interpreting it. Some are easier than others to figure out. Well, a couple of months before the New York mission, one hit me. I saw myself, standing atop a raised platform in the middle of darkness, wearing my Center uniform, and holding a figurine of the Statue of Liberty. Suddenly, my eyes closed, my face turned a pale gray, almost like it was covered in a dirt of some sort, and my body went limp, falling from the platform. I watched myself fall into the darkness, and just knew that I wasn't getting back up again. Then, out of the darkness, I saw you, Martin. You climbed to the top of the platform I had just fallen from, wearing the same thing, assuming my former position. The vision ended, and it didn't take me long to interpret it.

"I was going to die while on a mission in New York, and you would take my place as an agent here at the Center. That was when I suggested that M.O.M. start training you as an agent, and because I wasn't telling anyone what I had seen, I also suggested Diana, who showed great potential, to lower suspicion. M.O.M. herself here didn't know until she read the note that I wrote before I left. I just didn't want anyone to try and stop me, or start me believing in an impossible alternative, so when you first said that we would be partners, Martin, I didn't discourage it, and, eventually, I started believing in it, even though I knew I shouldn't. There was a part of me that hoped it would replace my vision, but, obviously, it didn't. I'm back now though, to conquer my demons, and finish this once and for all, and all I can hope is that you can forgive me for lying, and stand by my side throughout it all, no matter what."

Martin could tell that she was waiting for him to say something, anything, but he wasn't sure what to say. He couldn't believe that she had lied about _that_, but he could also understand why she didn't want to tell anyone that she was going to die.

"You still didn't have to be that encouraging. I was really looking forward to the two of us going on a mission together."

Rachel was pleading for him to forgive her with her eyes, but he couldn't just spin around and forgive her, not after the amount of pain he was feeling.

"I know, Martin, I really shouldn't of, but as I said, I tricked myself into believing it. I didn't want to leave the Drama room that day, to yank myself out of your grip, but I had to. I knew I did, and I knew it would hurt you. I'm sorry."

He could tell that she was being sincere, also that she probably wouldn't be able to forgive herself for doing it unless he forgave her first. He just couldn't find it within him to forgive her yet though.

"Give me a bit. I can't forgive you yet, but I will eventually."

She didn't look totally satisfied with that, but still nodded, understanding his reasons. M.O.M. cleared her throat.

"Are the two of you okay with going on this mission together?"

"Yes."

"Yeah."

"Good. You know what you're doing, what your roles are," she looked at Rachel when she said this, "and, most importantly, where you're going. Good luck."

She opened the portal, and Java and Diana went through first. Martin broke his gaze away from Rachel and followed, with her close behind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

PP : (waking up) Uhhh, what happened?

TT : Ummm, FrenchFry? Little help?

FF : TaterTot totally wailed you, then we went to your place and had a par-tay, we... (muffled noise)

TT : (hand covering FrenchFry's mouth) Um, remember, she was in a mental facility before she came to us. Hey, look, you posted Chapter 8! What took you so long?

PP : Funny. I don't remember doing that. Oh well. I hit a patch of writer's block.

(TaterTot takes hand off FrenchFry's mouth)

FF : She lies! Remember she's a failure of a conscience! She put up the chap after she knocked you out!

(TaterTot hits FrenchFry with pan)

FF : HaHa! I am the all important voice of the people, you can't get rid of me that easily.

(cheers heard)

PP : How did she get control of the cheering box? That's my cheering box!

FF : Another skill I learned from my friends.

TT : PotatoPuff, don't you have complete control over all of this?

PP : I do, don't I? (places duct tape over FrenchFry's mouth that she cannot remove) An apology to all the readers for the huge gap in between updates. I hit a patch of writer's block/refusal, and also wrote another oneshot fic because the idea and inspiration hit me.

TT : Don't forget that FrenchFry was out partying all week and we couldn't get ahold of her.

PP : Anonymous reviews now enabled!

FF : mmm, mmM!


	9. The Angel Of Death

Title : Is It Really You?

Summary : What would happen if there had been a girl in Martin's past who had broken his heart when she died? How much confusion would ensue if she were to suddenly reenter his life?

Rating : T for complex themes, language, and maybe some other stuff that I can't remember at this time

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

PP : Hey, y'all! I just love that word, y'all. Happy Holidays! Heehee, updated right before the submit function is shut down for a day, Whoohoo! Short author's notes today, because FrenchFry is spending Christmas with her family, TaterTot is mad at me for some reason, and I'm already having problems typing tonight! Hope you like this chapter, it made me feel sad just writing it! Poor Martin, I really like messing with him for some reason. Sorry FrenchFry, no lights and lasers. I just couldn't really make it fit! Well, just read it, and tell me what you think. I do not own anything copyrighted by anyone else, so please don't sue me! (I will find a way to win and take all your money, because my goal in life is to sue a major corporation for lots of money, and that would be the perfect opportunity)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 9 : The Angel of Death

They stepped out of the portal into a small village under a canopy of trees. Down a path leading out of the village, they could see the temple they were there to investigate. It was then that Martin took a look at what Rachel had changed into. It was her favourite tank top & jeans combo, but both were grey. Even her **shoes** were grey. She had never been one to wear dull, depressing colours. Her favourites had always been bright, cheery colours, like red, white, and pink. Black was alright too, but not an all-time favourite of hers.

She noticed that he had fallen behind, and turned back towards him.

"Come on, we're gonna leave you behind if you just stand there, dreaming all day."

He ran to catch up with them, and they continued on their way to the temple.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Man, it's dark in here."

They had walked into the temple to find out that the entire place was nearly pitch black, even in the middle of the day. Rachel had mumbled something about the 'damn spirits sealing up all the windows. The only light was what little light could reach them from the entrance, and the little ball of fire hanging next to Rachel's shoulder. Martin, Diana & Java had all been shocked when it had suddenly appeared out of thin air, and Rachel had just kept on walking.

Diana had been the first to recover her voice.

"Uh, Rachel?"

She turned around, looking at them like they were nuts for not moving, while she was already nearly out of their sights. She seemed completely oblivious to the extra source of light.

"I hope that's yours."

Rachel looked confused, before realizing what Diana was talking about.

"Yeah, that's my fireball. Sorry, I forgot that you guys aren't used to it. The last partner I had was perfectly fine with it. I should have warned you about it before I called it."

She looked embarrassed as they assured her that it was alright, they were just a bit surprised, and quickly caught up with her.

That had been quite a few hours ago. Now, they were wandering down all the different passageways, trying to figure out what was making Rachel so uneasy. She seemed to be lost in her thoughts, muttering to herself from time to time, and didn't seem to want to tell them why.

She suddenly stopped, saying something in a language none of them could understand under her breath. Java was the first one to notice that she wasn't following them anymore, and tapped Martin & Diana on their shoulders.

"Look."

They turned around to see her staring forwards into the darkness, her eyes wide. That was when they also realized she was talking in that strange language that they recognised as the same one the villagers that had found Rachel spoke. The only words she said in regular English were:

"No. It can't be."

She suddenly darted forwards into the next room, diving by them, her fireball disappearing and leaving them all without their sense of sight. Everything was quickly swallowed by the darkness.

It was then that they heard her scream.

"Rachel!"

Martin ran forward, feeling his way along, closely followed by Diana and Java. As they entered the next room, torches lit up around the outside, but none of them really noticed it. They were all concentrating on the beam of moonlight in the center of the room, and the woman standing in the middle of it.

Rachel was shaking horribly, and was focused on something hidden in the shadows at the other side of the room.

"It... it's impossible! You can't be here!"

"Why? Because the first time you saw me was when you were dead? Just because you were dead, it doesn't mean I was, and even if I was, you may not be the only one capable of coming back from death."

A man's voice came from the area that Rachel was focused on, followed by the man himself. He looked to be about 19, with black hair, long for a guy. His black turtleneck and jeans were covered by a long, you guessed it, black overcoat. The entire menacing outfit was completed with a pair of black knee high boots, with clanking buckles. The only break in all the black were his pasty white skin, and the glowing red irises of his eyes.

They could easily tell why Rachel looked terrified.

As they were all wondering who he was, a thought came to Martin.

"Are you Azrael? The one Rachel said had a hold on her?"

They both seemed shocked to realize that there were people in the room other than the two of them. But then, the man started laughing. There was no emotion in it.

"Me? Azrael? No, I am not quite good enough to hold that honour. My name is Daniel. But, Azrael is in this room with us, isn't she, _Rachel_?"

The trio by the door were confused, Diana and Java more than Martin, because at least he knew where he had heard Azrael from. Diana was the first to start asking questions.

"Azrael? Who the HELL is Azrael? And why would Rachel know her?"

Daniel laughed again.

"You haven't told them anything, have you Rachel? Thought you could protect them? I guessing that means they'd be shocked if I were to tell them who Azrael really is, and what your... _relationship,_ is to her?"

Rachel finally responded.

"No! Don't! Please! I'm begging you!"

"Why would you want to keep any secrets from your closest friends?"

"To keep them safe, just like you said."

"You can't keep them safe just by not telling them Rachel. I thought that even you were smart enough to realize that. Well, looks like you're not going to tell them anytime soon, so maybe I should enlighten them?"

He didn't wait for her to give an answer, just turned towards the trio. Martin and Diana hated to admit it, but they really wanted to hear what Rachel didn't tell them 'to keep them safe'. How could knowing about a single woman bring them harm?

"Azrael. The Angel of Death. The one whose fate is to destroy all humanity, and end this world. She's someone we know very well, and at the same time, we don't know her at all, because you've been keeping her hidden for quite some time, haven't you Rachel?"

Martin could tell that Daniel was really pissing Rachel off, the clenched fists and strain in her voice were proof of that.

"For good reason. She's a monster, uncontrollable when she gate the chance to set out on her own. She's also completely predictable in the fact that she will immediately start causing massive chaos if she's released, most likely ending in the end of humanity as we know it, and possibly the destruction of the world."

"And those qualities are exactly what attracts me to her. You see, I need her help in my , well, _schemes_, I suppose you could call them, and, for her to be able to help me out, I just kinda need to get you out of her way."

Rachel gasped.

"I knew it! I knew there was a reason I couldn't sense the spirits that the villagers complained about! There never were any! It was only you, setting a trap up, wasn't it? You tricked them all! And let me guess, it was all just to get me here, right?"

Daniel laughed.

"Of course! And your timing was _perfect_. I was growing afraid that I would have to go fetch you if you were to be here in time for the eclipse. Perhaps you know why I wanted you here for the eclipse?"

Rachel froze, and started shaking visibly at the mention of the eclipse. Martin guessed that if he were to look at her face, it would be pale as a sheet. Her voice was just barely audible, also shaking with fear.

"When the night sky is dimmed, and she who was charged with keeping watch over the angel of death and destruction stands in the halls of her forefathers, after 18 long years, her defences will fall, and the bringer of the world's doom will be set free to unleash havoc upon all of humanity again."

It sounded as though she were quoting something, but Martin had never heard it before. Daniel was smirking now though.

"It's good that you remember the prophecy passed down by our people."

"They aren't our people. The two of us are not related! We are not of the same blood!"

"Hate to disappoint you, but if you trace our blood back a couple of centuries, it does merge into one again. So, that would make this the halls of our forefathers, wouldn't it, _guardian_?"

As if on cue, the torches flared, their light becoming enough to illuminate the whole room, not just a little spot in front of their brackets. Martin, Diana and Java gasped at the splendor of it, the detailed carvings, and gold insets. There were images of great wars, with balls of fire, and lightning bolts filling the skies above them. One image depicted an entire army of mounted men with their armor and swords falling to a handful of people wielding these elemental weapons, forerunners of weapons of mass destruction.

Rachel was standing on a slightly raised, circular platform in the middle of the room, the only spot that the torchlight didn't reach. Instead, it was lit by that single beam of moonlight falling through the hole in the roof. That beam was slowly disappearing though, almost as though someone were drawing a cover over the moon. Daniel stood before an altar with a sword laying on it. The scabbard was black, decorated with red flames and gold detailing. The handle was also black, with gold specks, and a blood red gem in the center of it.

The moon was disappearing quicker now. Rachel was shaking uncontrollably. And Daniel's laughter was echoing around the room.

"So, in the halls of **our** ancestors, the almighty guardian of dear Azrael, the Angel of Death, meets her end. The eclipse is almost complete. Soon, Azrael shall rise again, to cleanse this world of all the unworthy human filth, and we, the superior race, shall emerge, and rule again. This world shall be covered in darkness!"

The platform Rachel was standing on started glowing, the light spreading throughout her body. It couldn't really be called light though, because it was pitch black, and made everything it touched darker instead of brighter. Rachel was struggling to move, to run away, but it was too late. It was as though the light was holding her in place.

As the last of the moon's light disappeared, Daniel spoke again. He wasn't speaking to someone they could see though.

"Now, Azrael. The time has come. While the powers of the eclipse have her power diminished! Return to me!"

Rachel started screaming. She could move again, enough to clutch her head, and fall to her knees. All that Martin, Diana and Java could do was watch in horror, completely helpless, as her appearance slowly began to change. Her hair was lengthening, and turning black. The colour of her skin was also fading, turning a deathly white.

The most horrifying though had to have happened after she started screaming louder, and pulled her head down towards her knees. A pair of huge, black, feathery wings burst from her back, like a mockery of an angel's wings.

As the eclipse began to end, the moon reappearing, her screaming stopped, leaving her laying in the middle of the room panting, and shaking uncontrollably. Daniel began laughing again.

"Finally! After all these years, finally, Azrael has returned!"

They all watched as whoever it was in the middle of the room stood up on shaky legs. Her voice was hoarse, strain evident as she began to speak.

"Not quite. I've still got control for a bit longer at least."

Daniel jumped back in shock. Clearly, Rachel had managed to keep some control, but it didn't sound like it would last long. She wasn't supposed to be strong enough to have even kept any control longer than the eclipse lasted!

"Rachel!"

Martin started running towards her, but Rachel flung out an arm to get him to stop, and Java grabbed his arms.

"No Martin! Don't come any closer! I'm not sure how long I'll be able to hold her back!"

Martin stopped struggling, and Java let go of him. After taking a closer look at Rachel, he realized that it did actually look like she was struggling with something, or someone, no one else could see. She was holding her forehead with her hand, and muttering to someone under her breath.

"Rachel, I can help you! Please!"

"The only way you can help me is by getting yourselves out of here, before I lose control, and she ends up hurting you! Go!"

Her eyes suddenly widened in fear, and she started screaming at someone to stop, not to do it, when a stream of fire emerged from her hand, heading straight for the agents. Martin knew that there was no way they'd be able to run away quick enough, the fire was moving too fast, and that they probably wouldn't survive. Instinctively, he put up his arm to shield his eyes, and felt the U-Watch heat up a bit. He decided that it was because of the heat of the flames, and closed his eyes, waiting for the flames to burn him to a crisp.

Instead of red light, his eyes were filled with a pure, white light. His first thought was that he was dead and had reached heaven, but that would mean that he didn't even feel the flames hit him. He opened his eyes to look around, and realized that he was still alive, and still standing in the temple. The biggest difference was that the U-Watch was now glowing, giving off that white light. It was also seemingly connected to the barrier that was stopping the fire from reaching them. He turned to see that Diana was sitting on the ground, huddled in a ball, and Java was laying on his stomach, with his hands covering his head. They slowly came to the same conclusion he had, and stood up, looking at the mysterious barrier that saved them all.

As the fire faded away, so did the barrier. The U-Watch didn't stop glowing though. Instead, it fired a beam of light into the ceiling. The ceiling cracked, and began crumbling around them, just as Rachel's eyes rolled back into her head and she collapsed to the ground. Daniel dove in and picked her up, gently cradling her in his arms.

Martin was torn. Diana and Java were calling him back, into the portal that had mysteriously opened, but he couldn't just leave Rachel. He still might have a chance of helping her.

"Martin, hurry! There won't be a room here for much longer! I know you want to help her, but there's no way we can right now! We have to leave and think of a plan!"

Martin hated to admit it, but Diana was right. There was nothing he could do to help her at that moment. As the ceiling continued collapsing around him, he spun around and ran for the portal, cursing and swearing at himself for being so weak that he would just leave her the whole way. Just as he was about to leap through, something hit his head, and everything went black.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

PP : HAHA! CLIFFY! I know, it's kinda obvious that he's alright, but where did the portal come from? And what's Daniel going to do to Rachel? Will she be able to hold off Azrael long enough for help to arrive? All these answers and more (maybe) in Chapter 10! If it isn't up soon, it's because I'm making it longer than normal (I think) so I can get everything in there that I want. About this chapter, if you have complaints, well, too bad, because I have complaints about this chapter too, but I wasn't sure how to write it! The author herself wasn't happy with this chapter! It's because I could see everything in my head, I just wasn't sure how to put it in words. Hopefully you think it's ok. Depending on when I put the next chapter up, FrenchFry and TaterTot might be back to help, but they might not. Well, don't forget to review, even if it is only one word like 'Good' or 'Bad'. I'm getting really desperate for reviews, people!


	10. The One She Has Chosen

Title : Is It Really You?

Summary : What would happen if there had been a girl in Martin's past who had broken his heart when she died? How much confusion would ensue if she were to suddenly reenter his life?

Rating : T for brief language, and confusing information that confused the authoress sometimes

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

TT : TaterTot, here! PotatoPuff's taking a rest, cause she's kinda sick, and asked me to take care of typing and submitting it. FrenchFry hasn't come back from her visit with her family over the Christmas break yet, so it's just me. I don't have much to say, just that PotatoPuff is actually using her profile for a constructive purpose! She'll make sure that she puts her progress on each chapter up there, so if she's hit a patch of writer's block, or is just taking a long time to write it out, she'll put it up there. She'd also like to apologize if this chapter seems a bit boring to you, she was just trying to fit all the information in. Oh yeah, we do not own anything copyrighted by anyone else, too bad, because if we did, holding Martin in that room for this long, which PotatoPuff thinks is a secret, wouldn't be kidnapping. We also don't own the Luciendar or the Morthoseth, well, that'll be explained. Happy reading!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 10 : The One She Has Chosen

Martin opened his eyes to see a roof made of straw and mud over his head. His bed was made of straw as well. He sat up to get a better look around, and immediately felt a jolt of pain shoot through his head. He groaned, lifting his hand to feel the bandages. The pain was rapidly growing, becoming so intense that he had to lay back down.

"Martin awake!"

He turned his head a tiny bit, just enough to see Diana and Java walk in, looking relieved to see him awake. He groaned again.

"What happened?"

"A part of the ceiling hit you on the head as you were running for the portal. You're lucky that it only knocked you out. Java had to carry you out of there."

Martin groaned again. That would explain why his head felt about ready to explode.

"How long have I been out?"

"Three days."

Martin bolted upright.

"Three DAYS!"

He realized what he had just done as the pain in his head seemed to triple, making his vision turn blurry. He winced, and gently lowered himself back onto the pillow as Diana frowned.

"Yes, three days. You still shouldn't be moving much. That was quite a nasty wound you had. And, because I can see the question on the tip of your tongue, we're back in the same village where we found Rachel a month ago."

Diana was right. He had been about to ask where they were, because it most certainly was not Torrington or the Center. Her answer confused him though.

"Why are we back here?"

"We don't know. This is where the portal dropped us off. The chief didn't seem surprised to see us though, but refuses to tell us why until you're there to hear it too."

"What happened to Rachel?"

Diana looked over at Java, and Martin could tell that she wasn't sure of what to tell him.

"The last time we saw her was when Daniel teleported them both away from the temple, along with that sword we saw."

Martin couldn't believe it. He had failed her. Once more, she had been snatched away, right from under his nose.

_"Just never leave me again, okay?"_

_"Wouldn't dream of it."_

She had left again though. This time was going to be different from the first though. He knew that she was still alive this time, and he was going to do everything in his power to get her back.

Diana saw determination glow in her stepbrother's eyes that had become so dull and lifeless when he had turned his back on Rachel in the temple three days earlier. She couldn't help but inwardly smile even as she attempted to wrestle him back into bed.

"You shouldn't be walking around yet! You still need to rest!"

"I can't just lie here while that bastard's doing god-knows-what to her! I have to go after him!"

Martin groaned and fell back onto the bed, stunning Diana. The pain in his head had grown so intense that he had nearly blacked out. His voice was weak as he spoke.

"You know what, you're right Di. There's no way I can do anything when I'm like this. I mean, I can barely sit for 30 seconds, let alone take out some evil guy, most likely with magical powers of his own. It's just, compared to what he's probably doing to her right now, a little headache is nothing. I feel like such a wimp, so weak. Listen, I should get some rest, so, do you mind?"

He turned his back to them, signalling that he didn't want to talk anymore. Diana gestured to Java that they were leaving, but he had to say one more thing.

"Martin not weak."

Martin gave no sign of hearing them, so they left him, not noticing the tears silently running down his face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Daniel sat, watching the woman mutter in her sleep. Rachel had turned out to be stronger than he thought, if she was still holding on after this long. An image flashed through his mind.

_Rachel's stream of fire was racing towards the three agents standing by the door. The girl dropped to the ground and curled up in a ball, while the caveman just dropped to his stomach and covered his head with his hands. The blond was the one that interested him the most though. He just stood there, almost like he had accepted his fate. He closed his eyes and raised his arm, almost as though he was shielding his eyes from the light. Daniel noticed the watch on his wrist when it began glowing with a pure, white light. He gasped. That woman must have infused some of her power into it for it to be strong enough to hold off that attack. _

Obviously she had chosen the boy as the one to save her if she trusted him with that much of her power. He would be a problem as long as she still believed that he would save her, and he continued to try.

Daniel was snapped out of his thoughts when the woman was finally silent, and began sleeping peacefully. At a single glance, he couldn't help but smile.

Azrael had won, and Rachel would soon wish that she was dead.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was another week before Martin was feeling well enough to fully function with no pain again. That was when the chief approached them, and gave them the biggest shock they had recieved in quite a while.

"You should follow me now."

In perfect English. No accent, no stuttering, absolutely perfect, almost like he'd been speaking English all his life. He saw the surprise on their faces and smiled.

"All will be explained. Now, follow me."

He turned, walking away, leaving Martin, Diana and Java with no choice but to follow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They walked out of the village, and towards the same grove of trees where Rachel and Martin had talked the first time they were there. Instead of stopping in the clearing though, they continued walking towards the spring. That was the first time that Martin noticed the stone path leading through the water, and the way it continued through the trees on the other side.

At the end of the path, there was another clearing, with a huge temple standing in the center of it. If Martin hadn't known any better, he could have swore that it was the exact same one they had gone to in India. The biggest difference between the two was that it was bright inside of this one, lit by the sunshine streaming through the holes cut in the walls. The layout seemed to be exactly the same as the other one though, filled with confusing passageways, and dead ends, but the chief seemed to know exactly where he was going, and how to get there, not once making a wrong turn.

Eventually, he led them to the main chamber. They all gasped. It looked exactly the same as it had in the other temple, complete with circular platform in the center of the room and altar at the opposite end. There was even a sword sitting on top of it.

The illustrations were all different though. They showed more peaceful times, instead of times of war. The highlight of the room seemed to be the biggest image out of them all. It was a lifelike image of two women standing back-to-back. One was dressed in a robe of pure white, face upturned to catch the sunlight, while little people went about their peaceful lives below her. The other woman was dressed in a robe of pure black. She was looking up at the moon in the night sky, while little people were running on a barren plain beneath her, with flames, and men on horseback with swords. There was only one way you could look at that scene. With fear that the war it depicted would come true. It looked like pure, massive chaos.

The chief gave them some time to examine it before explaining.

"The people of this village are the guardians of this temple, just like the inhabitants of that village in India by the other temple you went to were its guardians. They were both built by ancestors of your friend Rachel, even though by that point they were split, depending on their beliefs, whether they were on the side of the light, or the shadows. This one was built as a shrine for the Luciendar, the Sword of Light, until the day it was needed to fight off its brother, the Morthoseth, the Sword of Shadows, which resides, well, resided, in the other temple."

Diana cut in before he could say anymore.

"Wait a second. There's one thing that's really been bothering me. How did you become such a natural at speaking English? The last time we saw you, you were struggling to tell us to follow you!"

The chief smiled.

"I did a good job fooling you, didn't I? Along with all of the villagers. It was Rachel's request that we pretend to be unable to speak English, I think to help hide the fact that she had any connection to us other than the fact that this is where her resurrection took place. And, when a descendant of the Lionheart asks a favour of us, we listen."

"Are you still talking about Rachel? 'Cause 'The Lionheart' sounds like the title of some king from the Medieval Ages, and I really don't think Rachel's blood goes back that far."

"You see, that's where you'd be wrong. Maybe I should just start from the beginning. It's quite a long story, so I'd appreciate it if you'd save your questions until I'm done. Okay? Good. Alright, many centuries ago, during the Medieval Ages, there was a race of people who could harness the power of the elements by using what we now call magic. Some were skilled at using water for healing, others with earth for beautifying the land, growing flowers, crops, and the like. Wind was mainly used to create energy, like the wind farms now, and fire was mainly used for defense, cooking, and hunting. All four elements had the capability to be used in battle though. Some people, although they were very few in number, were even skilled at using all four elements.

"The people who could wield these powers used them for the better of the world, and those people who could not wield them, but there are always those disagree with the ways of the light. A group of rebels began forming in the village. Their leader was a man named Daniel. They stayed quiet, gathering more people to their cause, until, one day, they attacked the village. Artem, the leader of the village, led the attack against them.

"Daniel's aim was to capture Artem's sword, which, when he was not using it, rested in the altar in the center of the village. In his haste, Artem had no time to grab the sword, so Daniel saw it as free for his taking. The sword's name has been lost in history, so we simply refer to it as the Lionheart, for it could only be wielded by one with a pure heart, and the intention to cleanse the world of evil. It combined the forces of light and shadows within one sword.

"During the battle, Daniel managed to sneak through to the altar. Not realizing that the sword would not allow itself to be wielded by someone with a heart as unpure as his, he grabbed the Lionheart, intending to make it his own. He immediately recoiled from pain upon touching the sword, having been rejected by the light side of the Lionheart. But, his touch had a very unfortunate effect on the sword.

"You see, there was a very delicate balance between light and shadows in the sword, and just being touched by someone who had very nearly been consumed by the shadows was enough for the hidden dark side to leap forth, and break out of the prison the light had encased it in. The force it used was enough to split the one sword into two. Luciendar, the Sword of Light, and Morthoseth, the Sword of Shadows.

"Morthoseth, seeing the shadows within Daniel's heart, flung itself at him, while Luciendar flew towards Artem, sensing the purity of his heart, who was currently running towards the altar, not realizing he was too late to stop Daniel.

"Daniel had already run from the altar, taking his army with him, for with his goal accomlished, the Morthoseth now in his possession, there was no need for that distraction. Whether he had seen the woman laying on the altar or not, is a question that only he can answer, for there was now a woman lying in the spot where the Lionheart had lay, born of the power the Lionheart could summon before it was torn asunder.

"When Artem saw how the Luciendar reacted to her presence, he realized that she was somehow connected to the sword, and took her in. As the village was recovering from the battle, he was nursing her back to health, attempting to pull her out of the coma he had found her in.

"Eventually, she did awaken, and it soon became clear that she suffered from a case of split personality syndrome. One second, she would be laughing at a person in distress, most likely caused by something she had done, and the next second would rush over to help them. The most distressing of all the evidence had to be that in battles, she attacked both sides, not caring whether she hit friend or foe, as long as her target was dead. When asked about it afterwards, she would have no memory of fighting any battle at all.

"Slowly, Artem put all the pieces together, and came to the conclusion that she was the physical form of the Lionheart. Even though the Lionheart had always been a holy sword, one that defeated darkness, because it had the ability to be turned towards the shadows, and the shadows had not been encaged when the Lionheart had created this physical manifestation of itself, both sides, light and shadow, shone clearly in her. Due to this, she was given two names, for in a way, she was two completely different women in the same body. The light side was given the name Serafina, meaning heavenly, winged angel, while the shadow side was given the name Azrael, meaning angel of death.

"In the presence of the Luciendar, Azrael began to recede, for it gave Serafina, the woman who was its match, enough power to overwhelm the shadows. What happened in the rest of that lifetime is unimportant. What is important is that after Serafina, and therefore Azrael as well, died, she was reborn. Due to the lifestyle she had followed in her previous lifetime, Serafina was born the dominant personality, although with a different name and look, but, due to the lifestyle she changed to during that life, Azrael slowly took back control. They have continued this cycle throughout history, constantly being reincarnated to new families, with new names and looks, never knowing about their previous lives, until now. The reason that it continued is that the Luciendar and Morthoseth both long to regain their former power, and the only ones who can reunite them are Serafina and Azrael, for as long as the power the Lionheart placed within them remains there, the swords cannot be reunited. The swords use their power to reincarnate the girls every time they die. So, Rachel was wrong in her guess of what she thought was the reason she was resurrected. It was actually the Luciendar's power, bringing back its physical form, and the Morthoseth bringing back her shadow. The only thing..."

Martin couldn't hold in his question any longer.

"How does Rachel fit into all of this? You said that this Serafina was the light side of the duo, and the one connected to Azrael, so how did Rachel get pulled into the mix?"

"Have you not figured it out? I personally thought it was quite obvious. Rachel is the current reincarnation of Serafina. They are one in the same. It just so happened that, this time, Serafina and Azrael were born back into the same blood line that first nurtured them back to health, giving them powers that will make the final fight that much harder, for there will be a fight. By this point, Azrael has most likely taken over Serafina, or Rachel, if you prefer. She was strong, but nowhere near strong enough to hold off Azrael while in the presence of the Morthoseth, and during a lunar eclipse."

"WHAT! So, you mean, Rachel's..."

Martin's voice trailed away, fearing the worst.

"No, Rachel is not dead. Of that, I am certain. She has most likely just been shoved off into a corner of her mind along with memories that she wishes to forget. They will have made sure that she probably wishes that she were dead right now."

Silence filled the room before Diana asked her question.

"Before Martin interrupted earlier, you were saying something about 'the only thing'. What were you talking about?"

"The only thing...? Oh, yes. The only thing we don't quite understand yet is why Rachel was resurrected this time, instead of Serafina and Azrael being reincarnated as someone else. The only theory we have so far is that the two swords realized that their battle will be fought in this lifetime, not in another."

"Ok, now that we're all caught up, what about this battle? Got any information on it?"

"We don't have much, but what we have is all that we need. We know that there will be a certain man, not Daniel, for he will be on our side, who will play a major role. Without this man, Rachel will not be able to conjure the strength needed to break out of her prison, and without her, Azrael will win. She will somehow gain possession of the Luciendar, and shall reunite it with the Morthoseth, turning them into a sword meant solely for aiding the forces of evil. There are also hints that the two swords will be used against each other, Morthoseth wielded by Azrael, and Luciendar by this mystery man."

Martin got up off the floor where he had made himself comfortable.

"Well, if this guy is so important, then why aren't we out there looking for him, or any clues as to who he is?"

Diana and Java nodded in agreement, but the chief just smiled.

"Why? Because we already know who he is. He has a deep emotional attachment to Rachel, and would do anything to save her. She has also marked him as this special man."

"Well, if you already know who he is, that'll make it even easier to find him! But, wait, why haven't you found him already if you know who he is?"

The chief sighed, shaking his head.

"There are times when I seriously question her choice. Are you really that blind, Martin? Your U-Watch. How do you think it gained the power to deflect magical attacks? Rachel placed some of her power into it before she went to the World Trade Center, along with a charm that would ensure that the watch made its way to you, no matter what, if something were to happen to her! That is her mark! You are the one she has chosen!"

The trio was shocked, Martin worst of all. He found it hard to find the words to say.

"But, but, why me?"

"She believes that you have the strength to save her, and, after hearing the tale of how you would go chasing after her, even with a headache that would have caused you faint before you even left the room, I believe she made the right choice. This is why the U-Watch opened a portal back to our village. Rachel's power sent you here so we could give you your final test."

"Test? I should warn you, I'm not that good at tests."

Martin was feeling slightly nervous, but the chief gave him a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry. It's quite simple, really, but will give us a definite answer as to whether or not you are the man that we are looking for, just in case we made a mistake. The Luciendar lies on the altar behind me. Pick it up."

Martin had to fight down the urge to laugh as the chief stepped out of the way.

"So, I just, pick it up? That's it? What is it, a test of my strength? If I can't pick it up, I'm obviously not ging to be able to wield it in a fight, right?"

"It is a test of strength, but not in the way you are thinking of. Remember, the Luciendar and the Morthoseth have the ability to judge our hearts. If they find the heart of the person who is trying to wield them unworthy, they will reject them. The Luciendar will only accept a wielder with a pure heart, who has no thought at all of using its power for their own ambitions of power and greed. This final test is a test of the strength of your heart."

Martin walked forward to stand in front of the sword, taking a moment to take a good look at it. The scabbard was gold coloured, with a white lightning bolt down the center of it. The hilt seemed to be made of white gold, with black flakes, and a golden gem in the center of it. It looked much brighter than the sword in the other temple, that he now knew to be the Morthoseth.

_"Well, here goes nothing."_

He took a deep breath, and grabbed the hilt of the Luciendar, picking it up off the altar. He had a moment to think about how light it was, before he experienced what was probably the weirdest sensation he had ever felt in his life.

The only way he could describe it was that it felt like everything around him had frozen in place. There was no more sound, or just that feeling of movement that you dont realize is there until it's gone. He turned around, and sure enough, Diana, Java, and the chief were all frozen in place, watching him, unmoving, and unblinking. He suddenly sensed someone behind him, and spun back around, the Luciendar held out in front of him threateningly, to see a woman standing there, gazing fondly at him.

His breath caught in his throat. She was wearing a white robe, identical to the woman in the picture above her. Looking at her, Martin realized that she WAS the woman in the picture. He gasped in shock. Her slightly wavy, blonde hair fell nearly halfway down her back, and her sparkling blue eyes reminded him so much of Rachel's. She also had a pair of white wings, identical to Azrael's in every way but colour.

She leaned forwards, and placed her hands over his.

"Now, let's see if you are worthy of the Luciendar's power."

Martin felt as though his entire life was flashing in front of his eyes, too quick for him to figure out what any of it was. All he knew was that what felt like 18 years to him, went by in a couple of seconds. He felt exhausted as the woman let go, stepping away. He wasn't quite sure how he was staying on his feet. She nodded.

"There is no malice in your heart. You only wish to use the Luciendar's power to save the love of your life, for, even if you don't realize that she means that much to you, your heart does. After you save her, as long as this power does not fall into evil hands, you don't give a damn what happens to it. Don't let the darkness taint your purity, and use the Luciendar to save me. To save Rachel."

She faded away, and Martin felt time return to normal, as he fell to his knees, panting, his right hand firmly gripping the Luciendar.

"Serafina."

His voice was a hoarse whisper. Diana rushed to his side.

"Did you say something?"

"Serafina. She was standing right in front of me. She told me to use the Luciendar to save her, and Rachel."

He looked down at the Luciendar, the sword that had basically just been given to him, as the chief spoke up.

"Of course. The Luciendar would have to pick a form of some sort to act as judge, and Serafina is, basically, its human incarnation."

He sounded more like he was just realizing this himself than like he was lecturing them. He looked over at Martin, who was still kneeling on the floor, panting heavily.

"Perhaps the two of you should aid Martin in getting back to his room. He needs his rest tonight, for we shall start lessons in the morning."

He left the room, leaving Diana and Java to help Martin back to the village.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Martin was laying in bed, staring up at the ceiling, thinking about everything he had learned. He still found it kinda hard to believe that he was destined to fight against Azrael to get Rachel back.

After Java and Diana had basically carried him back to the village, he had only stayed away from his bed long enough to clear a space on his dresser to place the Luciendar in. He had been out before he had hit his pillow, so now, sometime around midnight, he was wide awake.

He flipped over to look at the Luciendar, remembering how Serafina had appeared before him. Her resemblance to Rachel had been clear, at least to his eyes. Her voice even had the same musical quality that Rachel's had. Their eyes were exactly the same too.

_"Martin."_

He bolted upright. He could have swore that he had heard Rachel calling him from outside. That wasn't possible though, because Daniel had her, didn't he? He dismissed it as just a figment of his imagination, because he had been thinking about her, and laid back down.

"Martin."

He shot out of bed. That time he was positive he had heard her outside that time. Knowing he wouldn't be able to rest until he knew whether it really was her or not, he went outside to investigate.

He was shocked as hell when he saw her standing inbetween the hut he was in and the one across from him, smiling. When she saw him walk out, her eyes lit up, and she ran towards him. Martin was frozen with disbelief as she ran towards him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I'm dreaming, aren't I? You're not really her, and I'm going to wake up soon, right?"

She giggled, and looked up into his eyes.

"It's not a dream, Martin. I'm standing here, in front of you. Daniel seriously underestimated my powers, so I managed to slip away from him without a problem."

Martin felt confused.

"But, the chief said..."

"Does it really matter what the chief said? Listen, Martin, I can see the doubt in your eyes. You want proof that I'm me? Kiss me then. That should be all the proof you need."

She began gently pulling his face towards hers, and he gave into temptation, ignoring all his common sense that said she shouldn't be there, that something was wrong, and closed his eyes, fully intending to savor the moment.

Therefore, he didn't see the smirk that crossed her lips, or the way that her sparkling blue eyes suddenly became a menacing red.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

TT : Alright, finally done! And it only took three late nights to do it! PotatoPuff left you with a huge cliffhanger, didn't she? I'll have to have a talk with that girl about how evil she can be. I will admit, she did think of a pretty good way to bring you back for the next chapter, whenever she gets it up, cause she's taking a little break, to think of ideas for the next chapter. If there was anything that confused you, or anything you think we missed, just let us know, and we'll try to straighten things up, k? Well, don't forget to review, and see you next chapter!


	11. I Swear, I'll Make Him Pay

Title : Is It Really You?

Summary : A long-lost love returns from the grave and secrets are revealed. Will Martin risk everything to get her back after she leaves him again? MartinOC (New summary cause old one SUCKED!)

Rating : T for, ya know, swearing and stuff

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

RAN : Sorry about the lack of updating after I left ya at such a TERRIBLE spot. I just got writer's block, sidetracked, lazy, plus, my exams started today, so, I'm using that as an excuse. Hopefully this chappy makes up for it!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Jaws music heard playing)

PP : Oh no...

TT : Not...

(Music hits peak)

FF : Howdy y'all! I'm back.

PP & TT : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

FF : How about all you guys?

(cheers, whistles, kazoos, sirens and harmonicas go off)

PP : No, not the Cheer Box! I thought I tore that thing apart!

TT : Obviously you didn't do a good enough job!

(TaterTot hits PotatoPuff in back of head)

FF : There is a Cheer Box? Can I play with it?

PP : (massaging head) You're joking, right?

TT : You've been using that thing and don't know what it is?

FF : I haven't used anything! Those are my peeps! The reviewers.

TT : I see you picked up some new words over the holidays.

PP : Those are MY reviewers. Oh well, let's just get on with the story.

FF : Not yet, I need to inform the people of the plothole.

PP & TT : NO! SHUT UP!

FF : Fine! Other people own almost everything in this story except a few minor things... and Rachel. Look for the PLOTHOLE, PEOPLE!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 11 : I Swear, I'll Make Him Pay

"Martin!"

At the sound of the voice, Martin's eyes fluttered open. He caught a glimpse of a pair of burning red eyes, before he had the feeling that he was being sucked into them. Darkness was all that he saw, even as he felt that he was flying.

Eventually, the darkness was broken by a speck of white in the distance. It slowly grew larger, so he could tell that he was heading towards it.

As he drew nearer, it took on the shape of a woman, sitting on the ground with her knees drawn up to her chest. Her arms were around her legs, her head facing the ground, laying on top of her knees, allowing her red hair to conceal her face.

As he came to a stop, she looked up, startled. Martin gasped. It was Rachel sitting there, dressed the same way Serafina had been. She looked as surprised as she felt. She stood up, and he could swear that he caught a glimpse of a chain on her wrist, but it disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. Rachel absolutely terrified, and Martin saw her lips moving but no sound came out. It seemed as though she were screaming it, whatever she was saying. He tried to take a step forward, only to once again feel as though someone were pulling him, backwards this time. He struggled against it, but to no avail, as her image quickly receded from him. Just before he lost sight of her completely, he heard a faint whisper of her voice.

_"Don't let her decieve you."_

He screamed her name, and was thrown back into his body with so much force that he stumbled, nearly falling over. He probably would have if a pair of arms hadn't supported him. He looked up into a pair of fierce red pair of eyes again, that quickly became a worried blue.

"What happened? Are you all right?"

He shook off her hands, and stood on his own, while examining her, trying to figure out what he had just seen. She looked hurt by his reaction.

"What's wrong? Do you not trust me still, or what?"

He wasn't quite sure what to say, but was relieved of the problem by Diana.

"Martin, no! Don't trust her! That's not Rachel! Can you not see who she really is!"

Finally, for some reason, everything clicked. Her red eyes. Her sudden reappearance after being kidnapped. _"Don't let her decieve you."_

He stepped away from her so quickly, that he nearly fell over again. His voice was a hiss.

"Azrael. You're Azrael, not Rachel. Daniel sent you here, you didn't escape. Isn't that right?"

She looked more hurt than before by his accusation, and a part of him instantly regretted it.

"Why would you even think that Martin? Why can't you just believe that it's me?"

"Because it's NOT you. You are not Rachel! I saw her, with my own two eyes, and believe me, she is in nowhere near as good condition as you are."

She looked down, her hair falling in front of her face, as she began chuckling.

"Damn. I guess you found me out. I knew I should have made a backup plan, or have just been a bit more careful, in case someone did walk out, but Daniel, that idiot, told me not to worry about it. Well, what was it that tipped you off Diana? Did you sense my evil aura? Was it the fact that the normally bright and cheery Rachel was dressed all in black? Maybe I forgot and accidentally showed my black wings to you? Or was it just the red eyes?"

Diana looked slightly nervous as she responded. Martin didn't blame her. Something had definitely changed in the air. It had put him completely on edge.

"Well, the red eyes were a major hint, but it also just felt like something was off. Almost like I could feel that you were Azrael, and not Rachel."

"I guess I don't need to keep my true looks undercover anymore, do I?"

She was engulfed in black flames, and when they disappeared, Azrael had assumed her true identity, casting away Rachel's looks. Her hair was shoulder length and black, her skin was pale, and her wings were visible. As she looked up, her blood red eyes became visible behind her curtain of hair. She was smirking.

"Well, shocked? You certainly look it."

They had both recoiled when she had shown her true self.

"You were right. Daniel did send me here, hoping that I would be able to stop you from pursuing Rachel. Basically, I was given orders to kill you, unless you found out that it was me, and not who you thought it was. Strange, huh? Oh well, orders are orders. You see, he had another plan if you were to find out."

She snapped her fingers and a rolled up piece of paper appeared in front of Martin.

"This is a map to Daniel's headquarters. If you wish to have a shot at saving Rachel, he suggests you go there. Take your time though. You want to enjoy what life you have left before you get there, because you won't make it out alive."

She flapped her wings and was gone in a flurry of dust, leaving Diana and Martin to cover their faces, coughing.

Martin noticed something laying on the ground after the dust had cleared though. He rushed forward to pick it up, and let out a growl when he saw what it was. It was the bracelet he had given her for her thirteenth birthday.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Flashback_

_"Oh Martin, it's beautiful!"_

_She held her wrist up to let the bracelet catch the light. He had it custom made for her, so in the end, it had cost him nearly a year's allowance._

_"Well, I'm glad you like it, 'cause it's your birthday and Christmas present for the next five years at least."_

_She giggled, taking a good look at it. It was a delicate silver chain that fit her wrist perfectly. The highlight though was the phoenix, designed so that it looked like it was in flight. It was the reason the bracelet had cost him so much. The eyes were two rubies, and the golden specks were actual gold. It had been worth the $400, and the time that he had spent drawing a picture for them to go off of for the phoenix, just to see the look of delight on her face when she had unwrapped it on his front porch. She suddenly launched herself at him, causing him to blush._

_"It's the best present I've ever gotten."_

_He nervously wrapped his arms around her waist in response._

_"Good. I'm glad you like it."_

_End Flashback_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After that, it hadn't been so much that they had drifted apart, but that they had gained new friends, and started getting interested in different things. She also disappeared quite often for a couple of days at a time, and only revealed to him a year later that she was gone on missions for the Center. Her salary was how she managed to buy him the pure silver Chinese character that now hung from a cord around his neck. Courage. There was many a time where he looked at himself and asked why she had thought that it was appropriate for him.

Two years after he had given her the bracelet, just when he had finally decided to tell her how he truly felt about her, she went on the mission to New York and never came back.

He stood up, tightly gripping the bracelet in one hand, the map Azrael had given him in the other. Diana walked up next to him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. He made his vow partially to her, but mainly to the bracelet he held in his hand, which almost made him feel as though he were talking to Rachel herself.

"I swear, I'll make that bastard pay. Daniel won't get away with this, and neither will Azrael. I'll be there for that final battle, and I'll get Rachel back, even if it's the last thing I do. I won't let her slip away from between my fingers again. I won't fail her a second time."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Martin spent most of his time after that perfecting his sword skills with the chief. He ended up being a very quick learner. He even found it easy, but was careful not to get overconfident. One of his first lessons, and one of his most painful, had been not to get cocky, and doing so would only lead to failure... and many cuts and bruises.

When Martin wasn't training with the chief, he was working with Diana, Java and M.O.M. to make a plan to save Rachel. It wasn't going nearly as well as his sessions with the chief. They just didn't have enough information to form a plan. They weren't even sure if Azrael's map was right, because the Center had previously mapped it and found absolutely nothing. All in all, they basically came up with scout the area and, if the map was right, barge in through the front door. After that they'd try to stay low, and sneak around, looking for something that would help them.

When they finally realized that they weren't getting anywhere, Martin began devoting all of his time to training. The chief was astonished by his fast progress, and knew that Martin had learned everything that he could teach him when, after not even 5 minutes, he found himself laying on his back with a sword lightly pressed against his throat. He smiled.

"You have come far, my boy. A month ago, you could barely tell one end of the sword from the other."

Martin backed off, still holding the sword out in front of him, just in case the chief still had something up his sleeve, another lesson that had earned him some bruises.

"Hey, I wasn't that bad. And the only reason I've come this far is because of my teacher. I owe you one for teaching me so much in so little time."

At least the boy still had the ability to pretend that nothing was wrong with his life. He was smiling a lot, and laughing, but if you looked deep into his eyes you could see that it was almost as though something had died inside of him. The same passionate fire that had shone clearly when the chief had first met him had been replaced by a hollowness of sorts after his encounter with Rachel, almost like a part of him had given up hope.

He had also been wearing Rachel's bracelet ever since that night. When Diana had asked him why, he had replied that it was a reminder of his promise. There had been such an intensity to his voice that no one had brought up the bracelet at all again.

The chief stood up, resheathing his sword. Martin did the same.

"The only thing you can do for me is save Rachel. And try not to destroy the world when you do it."

Martin smiled, but it still didn't reach the depths of his eyes.

"I'll try, but I'm not guaranteeing anything."

"Come on, let's go back to the village. We're done training."

"Do you want me back at the regular time tomorrow?"

"No, Martin. Didn't you hear me the first time? We're done training. There is nothing more for me to teach you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They returned to the Center the next morning, very early, so as to draw as little attention as possible. They really didn't need Daniel to be attracted to them by a huge commotion, and figure out exactly when they were leaving. The chief had given Martin a last bit of advice before he had stepped through the portal.

"Against me, you have shown exceptional skills. Just remember, compared to your true opponent, I'm a pushover. I'm not sure if you'll have to fight both, but they both have much quicker reflexes, magical powers, and one apparently has the ability to take on the form of your best friend at will. Use great caution, and try not to let them trick you. Be careful."

Martin nodded, and after thanking him for all his help once again, let Diana and Java led him through the portal.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Now, they were struggling up a mountain, through a snowstorm. To hopefully avoid notice, they had decided that a portal in the plain at the base of the mountain was the best idea, even though Martin had wanted to open it within Daniel's hideout. M.O.M. had been quick to, literally, slap some sense into him. He had apologized afterwards, saying that because of how close he was to either getting Rachel back or losing her forever, he had stopped thinking logically for a bit.

Immediately after they had arrived, he had plowed ahead, quickly leaving Diana and Java behind, despite the raging storm. They had lost sight of him, and had no idea if they were even going the same way he had, because the snow had quickly covered up all of his footprints. They had tried yelling at him to slow down, but whether he didn't hear them, or he was just ignoring them, he hadn't slowed down one bit.

When they finally did catch up to him, he was crouched behind a boulder, peeking out at something on the other side. He didn;t notice Diana and Java come up behind him, so they called out to him. He instantly spun around, motioning for them to get down and shut up. They did as he said, and crawled forwards, keeping as quiet as they could. When they drew level with Martin, they realized what he had been looking at.

Azrael's map had been right.

Daniel's hideout was an old Medieval castle. There were people moving wherever they looked, but something didn't seem right about them. Diana couldn't quite put her finger on it, but their movements seemed kind of stiff, like they weren't used to moving, and their clothing was from all sorts of different ages. Some looked like they could have been inhabitants of the castle they were looking at, some looked like pioneers, and, well, you get the picture, hopefully. Diana realized with a jolt that seeing was actually quite easy, because the storm ended abruptly shortly after the boulder.

"I'm going."

Martin's eyes glowed with a fierce determination as Diana gasped.

"With THAT much activity! Martin, there's no way you'll make it 10 steps past this boulder, let alone to the front door! You'll never be able to sneak by them!"

"Maybe I don't want to sneak by them? Think Diana. Where do you think they'll take me if they catch me?"

It was when Diana stopped to think that she saw the beauty of his plan. If he was caught, he'd be taken straight to Daniel, and where Daniel was, Azrael was sure to be, and that meant Rachel would be there too.

"You two stay here. If something goes wrong, call M.O.M. for backup. Even if she can't send anyone, she'll at least be able to tell you what you should do."

Diana and Java nodded. Martin stood up, brushing the snow off of himself as best he could before walking forward.

Diana had been right when she had said that he wouldn't make it 10 steps. He made it about 5 and suddenly felt the ground give way beneath him. He began falling, and faintly heard Diana scream his name before his head hit the ground and he saw no more.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

PP : HAHA! I get to leave you at another cliffy for, oh, another couple of weeks at most, due to brick wall on Chapter 12.

FF : Did you find the plothole?

PP & TT : SHUT UP ABOUT THE PLOTHOLE!

FF : A cookie to the person who finds the plothole! (cheers)

TT : Stop the cheering! And the plothole wasn't even in this chapter.

PP : Yeah, it was in Chapter 10, wasn't it?

TT : SHUT UP! YOU'RE GIVING THEM IDEAS! (slaps PotatoPuff)

FF : Geesh you guys! It is bad marketing fighting and telling people about plotholes! My friend told me so.

PP : Well, you obviously didn't listen very well if you told them about the plothole anyways!

TT : (slaps PotatoPuff again) Mind your manners! Now apologize!

PP : You think that you can boss me around! I'M the boss around here, thank you very much! Please, just don't hurt me agin. I'm.. sorry..., FrenchFry.

FF : That's ok. I have your teddy PotatoPuff... and a torch! evil grin

PP : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Wait a second. How did you get my teddy? ...TaterTot?

TT : Heehee, I've gotta go. (runs away)

PP : TATERTOT! (runs after TT)

FF They are gone, yes! Now I can let Martin out of the room.

(unlocks door and an unconscious Martin falls out)

FF : Oops! Until next time!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

RAN : Once again, I'm sorry for this wait, along with the wait in between this update and my next one, but I'm not quite sure how I'm going to get to the ending that I have planned out already. Basically, I have half a chapter that I can't think of anything for.

VERYIMPORTANT,PLEASEREAD,VERYIMPORTANT,PLEASEREAD,VERYIMPORTANT,PLEASEREAD,VERYIMPORTANT,PLEASEREAD

Ok, hopefully you understood that, and are now reading this, even if you weren't before. At this point, I only have two more chapters until I split into my endings. You see, I'm doing three different endings, the sad ending, happy ending, and complete and total surprise ending! What your job as the reader is, is to tell me, for now, which ending you want me to write first! I know, you haven't seen how I'm ending the fic before the endings, but I'd like to know what you think now, if you would be so kind. I listed the options above, but just as a refresher your choices are : 1: Sad Ending, 2: Happy Ending, & 3: Surprise Ending. The first two are self-explanatory, but the third one will remain a secret until you read it. Well, please vote for what you think I should write first BEFORE MY NEXT UPDATE. That's when I close the poll for the first ending, because I could start writing it right after I post the next chapter, depends on the timing. By the way, if no one votes, I'll put the sad ending up first, k? So, if you don't want that to happen, VOTE! Well, I've gone on long enough, so, please vote and review!


	12. So Close, Yet So Far Away

Title: Is It Really You?

Summary: A long-lost love returns from the grave and secrets are revealed. Will Martin risk everything to get her back after she leaves him again?

Rating: T for violence, swearing, the usual stuff

* * *

RAN: A month and a half without updating! It's a new record! Ok, important notice, I decided that the voting system wasn't working after I only got one vote in a month and a half, so I have abandoned that, and myself and FrenchFry have decided on the order for the endings. I'm sorry Isky, I appreciated the vote, but we decided that the happy ending should be saved for the last. It's worth the wait though, I SWEAR! By the way, a tiny warning here, I suck at fight scenes, so this isn't the best chapter for detail.

* * *

PP: I'm SOOOOOO sorry for the HUGE delay. I just hit a BIG patch of MAJOR writer's block. And, MARTY DISAPPEARED! 

FF: It is true; her muse was slacking (it wasn't me if that is what you are thinking) and Martin 'disappeared'. chuckles heard

PP: What are you chuckling about? I suppose his disappearance WAS rather suspicious…

FF: It wasn't a plot for revenge by TaterTot, if that is what you are thinking. :D

PP: Well I know it wasn't her, 'cause she was with me right up until the moment I knocked her out and locked her in her room. You know, that only leaves one person who could have done it…

FF: **Martin, How Could You?**

PP: I don't think it was Martin…

FF: Well it must have been TaterTot, BECAUSE she made herself look like me and me her then she let him loose and I got knocked out and put in her room then she came back woke me up knocked herself out after switching our looks back, AND that is my story.

PP: Huh? (scratching head)

FF: Confusion always works (**more** advice from friends). Now, everything belongs to someone else unless PotatoPuff and TaterTot own it. TTFN. Tah-tah for now!

* * *

Chapter 12: So Close, Yet So Far Away 

_He was running through darkness, away from something, or someone. He wasn't sure what it was, all he knew was that if it caught him, he was in trouble. He could feel the blood trickling down his face from the cut on his forehead, and he felt as though he was covered in dust. _

"_Azrael."_

_The voice made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. At least he knew it was a man following him now._

_He tripped, and had been running for so long that he found it impossible to get back up because of how exhausted he was. He heard the footsteps coming up behind him, and flipped over, hoping to defend himself somehow. As the man drew closer, even through the darkness, he could tell that the mystery man was Daniel. Daniel didn't seem to recognise him though… Daniel stopped, staring down at him. _

"_So, Serafina, we meet again. Or do you prefer the name Rachel now? It doesn't matter on this side anyways though, does it? The spirits of our former selves do not need names."_

_Just as Daniel reached down to him, he was engulfed in a bright light. He began falling, and soon saw a building in the middle of a forest. It was quickly coming closer to him, but he felt no fear. Somehow he knew that he would slow down and gently float through the roof. He was set on his feel inside the building, which had a hospital feel to it. There was a man in a white coat walking in front of him, so he followed. He was led to what seemed to be a large cupboard made completely out of metal, with square doors placed on it, equal distances between all of them. The man in the white coat stopped beside one and turned to him._

"_Are you sure you want to do this?"_

"_Yes."_

_His voice sounded emotionless, cold and distant. The man didn't seem to notice, just opened a door and pulled out a tray, revealing a white cloth covering something. The man looked at him once again._

"_You're absolutely positive you want to do this?"_

"_Yes, I'm sure."_

_The man paused for a moment, then sighed, reaching for the edge of the sheet. The man pulled it back to reveal a young woman's face. She looked to be about 19, with red hair that ended in spikes right below her ears. She seemed to be sleeping peacefully, so if he didn't know any better, he would have swore that she wasn't dead. He reached out to gently stroke her hair._

"_It sucks that I wasn't brave enough to stop them. If I had, maybe they wouldn't have won; maybe Daniel wouldn't have gotten Azrael her old body back, and killed Rachel. Maybe our world wouldn't be hanging on the brink of destruction either." _

_Everything began fading to black, and before he knew it, he was surrounded by darkness again. This time, Rachel was standing in front of him. If he were to take a single step forward and reach out to her, he would just barely skim her skin with his fingertips, but he found himself unable to move. She was so close, yet she seemed so far away._

"_Rachel! Are you alright? What's happening? Where are we? What…"_

"_Whoa, slow down. I'm… well, I could be worse, I suppose. Right now, I think we're hovering somewhere in the subconscious domain, but I've been wrong before. As for what's happening, well, from the time you blacked out to the time you entered the morgue was a part of my memories. Don't ask me how you saw them, 'cause I don't know. Everything else was what will happen if you give in. Does that answer your questions?" _

"_Well, yeah, I guess. But where are you? What have they done to you? …Is there any hope left?"_

_She was silent for a moment, thinking about what to say next._

"_As long as they don't have the Luciendar, I will be fine. After they do gain it, it is only a matter of time before they merge the two swords back into one and no longer have any use for me."_

"_I fell into a trap. What if they've already got it?"_

"_Don't worry. They don't. The Luciendar will make sure that they don't take it from you without you knowing it. Now, I'm close by. You have to go back though. You can't stay here. You don't belong here."_

_Even as she said that, she was becoming blurry in his vision. He realized that he was going to lose her again._

"_I'm not leaving without you!"_

"_You have to. As I said, you do not belong here. As for me, I am trapped here. I can't leave yet. Now, go!"_

_She faded away, and he tried to reach out to her again, but still found himself unable to move._

"_Rachel!"_

"_Please, just hurry."_

* * *

Martin bolted upright, sweat pouring off of him. His dream had seemed so real. Maybe it was. But, if it was, and it wasn't a trap, it meant that she was close by. He struggled to his feet and placed a hand on the hilt of the Luciendar, just to reassure himself that it was there. 

"Martin!"

He turned to see the bars of his cell, and Diana in an identical one across the hallway.

"Di! What happened? Where's Jav?"

"Java right here."

Martin looked to his right and saw Java in yet another cell to Diana's left.

"I thought that you guys were going to stay behind the rock. How did you end up in here?"

"When you fell into that trap, it set off an alarm, and before we could even think about running, there were guys surrounding us. They dragged us down here, and we found you right where you are, out cold. If we didn't see you twitch a couple of times, we wouldn't have been positive of whether you were alive or not."

Martin sat back down and stared at his hands, trying to figure out what questions he needed to ask.

"How long have we been down here?"

"I don't know. 24 hours at most, I think."

"Have you seen Daniel since you were captured?"

Even though he didn't say it, Diana knew that he wanted to know whether they had seen Azrael or not either, and, if they had, if there were any signs that Rachel might still be in there somewhere, hanging on. It was clear just from the look in his eyes.

"They were down here once, shortly after we were captured. When they looked at you, they seemed pleased about something. Daniel walked into your cell and Azrael leaned against the wall, just stood there smirking at us. It was the creepiest thing ever. Well, Daniel reached towards your sword, but some type of barrier held him away. Azrael freaked out on him, and started screaming something about how she was sick of another woman in her head. He tried calming her down by telling her that they'd get the sword after you woke up, but it didn't seem to help, 'cause she just stomped away, after giving us one last glare."

"Voices in her head… wait, that means that Rachel's still in there! It wasn't a trap!"

Diana looked confused after he made this statement.

"It wasn't a trap? Martin, what the hell are you talking about?"

"Don't worry about it. I'll have us out of here in a second guys."

He activated the U-Watch and selected the I-Cutter. It made quick work of the metal bars, and soon Martin had Diana and Java out of their cells too.

"So, what next?"

There was only one staircase out of the room. Martin was hesitant though, because it all seemed a bit too easy. There weren't any guards watching them, no traps hidden in the room (as far as he could see), and he couldn't hear anything at the top of the stairs. They couldn't just stand there though. Especially if Rachel was still there.

"Alright, let's go. Just be on your guard though."

They headed for the stairs, Martin in the lead, stealthily climbing them, alert for any traps they might stumble upon. Martin was only a couple of steps away from the top when he turned to the other two, motioning for them to listen. There were raised voices coming from the next room.

"I'm not going to wait much longer Daniel! Her voice has grown stronger since that sword entered this castle, and that other girl's thoughts and emotions are always floating around in the back of my mind. There's a part of me that can't stand the thought of hurting him at all, yet if he doesn't wake up soon and get his butt up here, I'm going to tear him limb from limb! My god, I can't even swear anymore! Daniel, I have to get that split personality, or sister, or twin, or whatever the hell you wanna call her out of my head before she brainwashes me into becoming just like her!"

Martin was seething at Azrael's comments, but kept still and quiet so he could hear what Daniel had to say.

"Don't worry dearest…"

"I told you not to call me that ever again."

"He can't stay that way forever. It's only been a day. You have to have patience."

"Patience? PATIENCE! You expect me to have PATIENCE! I really don't think you have the right to tell me that when you don't have a couple of goody-two-shoes living in your head! I need that sword Daniel! I need to end this!"

"I can understand why you're upset Azrael, but you're not the only one that wants to end this. Reuniting those swords and giving you their combined power is the only way for me to get my real body back, after living as a spirit who possesses people near death for the last couple of centuries. Anyways, I don't think you have much longer to wait. If I'm right, he's standing in the stairwell right now, listening to us."

Martin heard Azrael gasp, then footsteps moving towards them. He gripped the hilt of his sword and just before who ever it was reached them; he leapt up the last few steps, drawing the Luciendar. He swung it down in front of him and felt it hit something, heard the sound of metal scraping against metal, before seeing Azrael in front of him, an identical sword in her hands. He thought back to everything the chief had taught him, and realized it must be the Morthoseth.

Azrael leapt backwards, using her wings to fly back to Daniel's side. Off to their right, Martin could see a passage that had to lead outside. He quickly tore off his U-Watch and passed it back to Diana, whispering.

"I'm going to distract the two of them. When I give you the signal, run for the passage over there. It should lead you outside. Get a hold of M.O.M. Even if I fail, at least the two of you will be safe."

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see that she was about to argue, but stopped herself, reluctantly nodding her head. Daniel laughed.

"So, making sure your friends make it out of here even if you don't? It's foolish, because they're going to die anyways after I'm done with you. Them running away will only delay that fact. But, I suppose it does show that you're more like Artem than I thought at first glance. Maybe you're the heir to his power after all."

"What!"

Daniel had just thrown Martin completely off balance, and he knew it.

"Why do you think Rachel was drawn to you? It's because Serafina was drawn to your resemblance to her former lover. I can see now that you are the heir to Artem's power. I should have realized it when I saw your physical appearance. You look exactly like a younger version of that bastard, and you share many of his qualities, like his bravery, and care for the people around him. Your ability to use the sword that hasn't been moved since Artem placed it in that temple a couple millennia ago is the best proof though."

"He **was** always rather dreamy though."

They all turned towards Azrael to see her gazing off into space with a dreamy look on her face. Daniel leaned over and slapped her, furiously whispering, and Martin realized that it was the distraction he had been planning on making himself. He gestured to Diana and Java to run, then turned his full attention towards Daniel and Azrael. If they noticed Diana and Java running away too soon, it could be disastrous.

Diana and Java were almost gone from his sight when Daniel finally turned back to him, seemingly having successfully smacked some sense back into Azrael. She turned towards Martin.

"Do you see why I need that sword Martin? The way I am now, I can't control which emotions I feel, because I've got two other people feeding me theirs' as well. So, we can do this the easy way, with you just handing the sword over, or we can do this the hard way."

The image of Rachel's cold, lifeless body flashed through his mind again, and he realized that he couldn't let her down. That if he did lose, he had to put up one hell of a fight first.

"Screw the easy way. If, as you say, I'm going to die anyways, why not die fighting? I should warn you though. I'm not as big a pushover as I look."

"Well then. I didn't think you'd choose the easy way, but I thought I'd give you a chance to live at least a little bit more of your life before you die. I must admit, I've been waiting for someone to fight that wasn't a pushover."

She lifted her sword and rushed at Martin, hoping to catch him off guard, but he met her in the middle of the room, not allowing her to push him back into a corner. Their swords met again, the sound of metal hitting metal ringing through the room. She spun away from him, but he was right there to meet her when she swung at him again. Slowly, Martin managed to turn the battle in his favour, but it took everything he had because she did have much quicker reflexes than the chief, and she wasn't even using her wings or her magic to her advantage. Daniel was just standing at the side of the room as well, but Martin knew that he'd jump in if things started looking desperate for Azrael. Neither one of them had landed any major hits on the other, but they both had numerous cuts and scrapes where they had nicked each other. They were also both breathing heavily, and had slowed down quite a bit. They were circling each other, the length of the room separating them from each other.

Suddenly, she stopped, a dark glow quickly surrounding her. Martin was unable to avoid the slash of dark energy she sent at him. He felt the gash open in his arm and fell to his knees, clutching the wound as his blood began to pool on the floor. The pain caused him to drop the sword, and Azrael dashed forward, using his weakness to her advantage. He just barely managed to avoid getting his head chopped off. She ran past him instead, spinning around right before she hit the wall. He grabbed his sword again and she swung hers down towards him. He just barely managed to block it in time, and found it hard to hold her off. While she was focusing on forcing his sword down, he kicked out and managed to trip her. He got back on his feet and was just about to swing the sword down in one final blow when that mysterious dark glow surrounded her again, and he was shoved backwards by something. He collided with the wall and slid to the floor again, blood trickling from the corner of his mouth where he had bit his lip. It seemed that every bone in his body protested as he got back up on his feet. Azrael was already back on hers, still glowing with that energy that had just attacked him so fiercely. As he watched, the aura surrounding her seemed to become darker, more powerful. He could feel something within him responding as her wings appeared behind her, and he began to freak out, but at the same time felt reassured.

"You know, I was actually slightly amused by your pathetic attempts, but you've gone too far this time. Now, I'm pissed, and when I get pissed, most people run away. Just think, at least you'll be able to see Rachel again soon. Tell her hi for me, would you?"

As a huge ball of dark light appeared before Azrael, obscuring her from his view, he felt something on his back and heard someone's voice in his mind, a man.

"_Do not fear, everything will be alright."_

A ball of white light appeared before him and streaked towards Azrael's. As they met, time froze. Martin felt everything fade yet again and realized he was growing quite tired of the repetitiveness as a faintly familiar woman's voice entered his mind.

"_The depths of the human mind… the place where memories we all wish to forget linger. Do you have the strength to survive what is tearing her apart?"_

Then he passed out.

* * *

PP: FINALLY! IT'S COMPLETE! Do you know how hard it is to describe how you move your arm? 

FF: O--kay.

PP: What? It's hard!

TT: You cut that out of this chapter! Plus, it's not what you were stuck on.

PP: SHUT UP YOU!

FF: TaterTot! You're back! Have you seen Martin anywhere on your travels?

TT: I thought that you…

FF: (slaps hand over TaterTot's mouth) We're gonna keep that plot a secret, k?

PP: (looks back and forth between the other two) Okay, that's suspicious. Oh well! I think Martin left to rejoin the plot though.

FF: To fix all the plotholes.

TT: I think you need to shut up about the plotholes.

FF: What plotholes? Oh, you mean the two gaping plotholes.

PP: SHUT UP ABOUT THEM!

TT: I think someone's in a bad mood today.

PP: AM NOT!

FF: Anyway, to the reviewers, the reviews are appreciated and if you aren't reviewing death glares… have a happy day! (And if you don't review it may be another month.)


	13. Not About To Leave You Behind

Title: Is It Really You?

Summary: A long-lost love returns from the grave and secrets are revealed. Will Martin risk everything to get her back after she leaves him again?

Rating: T for… stuff

* * *

PP: Ok, short author's notes today, because I've got a super-long chapter for you! Ok, maybe not super-long, but if I remember right it's the longest one yet. I must say, I've surprised myself by my super quick updating, but I really want to finally finish up this fic! Just a little note to all readers, there is only ONE chapter before the endings, I repeat, only ONE chapter left before the three endings. Ok, everybody give sad faces! I don't mean that. Alright, I don't own anything that someone else (like Marathon) has copyrighted. So no lawsuits please! Now, enjoy Chapter 13, and don't forget to review please!

* * *

Chapter 13: I'm Not About To Leave Without You 

When Martin awoke, he was surrounded by darkness again. He tried to stand up, but fell forward instead. How was that possible though? If you were lying down, how could you fall forward? He tried taking a step forward instead, and then it hit him. He could _move_ this time around. Maybe he'd be able to find out what was on his back then. He reached around behind him and froze in shock.

_Feathers…_There was a pair of wings on his back. He plucked a feather out, wincing with the pain. It felt like he had just pulled a hair out of his head. The feather was a white so pure, that it seemed to glow in the darkness.

"_Hmmmm, experiment time."_

He imagined the wings as just another set of arms and tried giving them a flap, not thinking too much about it, just doing it. He didn't expect it to actually work though, and ended up falling back down after he was lifted a couple of feet into the air.

"Well, that was easier than I thought it would be."

He heard a chuckle somewhere in the dark and bolted upright… well, tried to at least. Instead, he ended up flat on his face again. He released a couple of curses towards whoever's sick sense of humor had made the place so disorienting, and looked up to see a man walk out of the darkness. He reminded Martin of his father, but his father didn't dress like some medieval king. Martin did have to admit that this man seemed like a king at first glance though; just from the way he walked. It wasn't a strut, but it just gave off a sense of authority and power approaching. Martin stood up, or at least swung himself around so he was looking into the man's eyes without needing to turn his head.

"I see you don't know exactly how to use those yet."

The man's voice was deep, and Martin realized that his first impression of this guy was that he was in control. Then he saw the deep blue eyes that looked exactly like Rachel's.

"Who are you?"

The man smiled.

"Well Martin, I am Artem. Maybe you've heard of me, maybe you haven't. It doesn't matter either way, but it makes this a bit easier if you have."

Martin was shocked. **THIS** was Artem? He could tell why he had been the leader of an entire race. He gave the impression of staying calm no matter what the situation.

"If you're Artem, maybe you could answer a couple of questions for me. Maybe you know how I suddenly acquired a pair of wings? Or what that light was that I fired at Azrael?"

Martin was doing his best to stay calm, even though he suddenly felt all the pressure of the last month building up inside of him, demanding for him to vent on someone. Artem's chuckling at his questions didn't help much either. He felt about ready to either strangle Artem, or start laughing hysterically, because it was all becoming a bit farfetched, even for a Center agent.

"This could be quite confusing, but you need to know before your next 'mission'."

"Oh great, it's going to be confusing. Like I'm not used to confusing by now."

"Shut up, and don't interrupt. The reason you have wings now and the ability to unleash spiritual power when your life is in danger is that you are the heir to my power. Time for a bit of family history. Over the years, the power our race was famous for faded away, but the blood relation remained, even though people thought it had just died out. The descendants who did not have any of the power hid away, not drawing any attention to themselves, forgetting themselves that they were once related to us, even though every now and then someone would be born who was… unusual. Eventually, everyone believed that the only remaining descendants were the branch that Rachel was born from."

"So, let me guess. What you're going to tell me next is that I'm a descendant of the branch that didn't have any of the powers, right?"

Martin had meant it as a joke because he had decided that he had finally gone completely crazy, but Artem gave him a solemn nod. Martin's laughter ended in a choked cough.

"You have some of the power though, but that's only because you carry the Luciendar and Rachel's watch."

"So, you mean, me and Rachel are… related?"

"Not really. It's too distant a relation to say it exists. You do believe everything I've told you so far though, right?"

The information that him and Rachel were related, no matter how distant it was, had successfully managed to calm him down. He didn't feel like murdering anyone anymore at least.

"Well, I suppose I do, I mean, I've heard enough insane things in the past couple of months that either turned out true, or proved that I'm completely insane myself, so why shouldn't I believe this too?"

Artem smiled and gave a small snort of laughter.

"That's a good way to look at it. This chat isn't the real reason you're here though."

"What is it then?"

Artem sighed. Here was the moment of truth. Anyone could 'go with the flow', and pretend that they were okay with everything, but it would take true bravery to face the challenges ahead of him. Running in with his sword drawn, taking down everyone in his path, that might be brave, but facing your worst fears, now that was true bravery. Facing someone else's worst fears could be even braver though, depending on how supportive you were.

He would also need to be able to accept everything he learned at a moment's notice without any doubt. From his reaction with the wings though, he seemed to be able to though. Any normal person would have completely freaked out after finding that out, so his reaction had actually been quite mild. His determination to get her back no matter what shone clearly in his actions as well.

"Rachel is in dire need of help. Her childhood was more troubled than she let on, so she hid her worst memories within the depths of her mind, thinking that she wouldn't have to face them again. She continued hiding her memories right up to the end. Now, her fears are being used against her. She does not wish to confront them, so she hides in a corner and doesn't attempt to escape to freedom. A helping hand is what she needs now. But, that means that whoever tries to save her must face her memories. They will watch from a distance, so they can see Rachel instead of seeing through her eyes, but will still be able to sense what she is feeling. They will also hear Rachel's voice giving notes on why she fears those memories, almost like a tour guide. Are you willing to be her helping hand after hearing what you will have to go through?"

Martin was shocked to find out that they were using bad memories to keep Rachel restrained.

"If she's confined within those memories, then how was she able to communicate with me?"

"The only reason I can think of is that her feelings for you are so strong and her fear so great, that she was somehow able to draw you towards her so she could talk to you."

"So, does that mean that it wasn't really just because of Serafina that she was 'drawn to me'?"

"Yes, Martin, it does. **Rachel** is the one that likes you, not Serafina. Daniel just told you that to try to stop you from saving her. You see, you are the only one capable of saving her. If she isn't saved, Serafina isn't, so after Daniel and Azrael will have fewer problems getting the Luciendar away from you, therefore making it easier for them to reunite the two swords and use the Lionheart's power for their own evil intentions."

"Wait, you were the first voice I heard before I passed out! The one who told me that everything would be alright!"

"Yes Martin, I was. Serafina was the other voice you heard. Now, did you have any other questions?"

"No, I think that's it. No other questions come to mind at least."

"Well then, will you help Rachel? Remember, it will be extremely difficult, but you are the only one who can help her."

Martin gazed off into the distance for a moment, thinking. He had seen what would happen to her if he failed. Plus, she was counting on him to save her. He couldn't give up now. He couldn't let Daniel and Azrael destroy everything he had ever known.

"I'm going. I don't care how difficult it is. I heard the desperation in her voice. I'm not going to leave her alone to deal with it."

Artem smiled. The determination in the boy's eyes was like a roaring fire. It would take more than a couple of bad memories to put it out. A light appeared off in the distance.

"That's what I like to hear. Follow the light, and eventually you will reach your destination."

"Eventually? How long do you mean by eventually?"

"A couple of minutes at most. Maybe a couple of seconds. It's hard to tell around here. One suggestion though, until you get used to the fact that there is no up and down here, you should probably use your wings to get around. Don't ask me how, it's just easier.

"Thanks. For everything."

Martin took off, rather slow and jerky at first, but he managed to smooth it out a bit as he flew forward. Artem watched as he disappeared into the light.

"Good luck Martin. You're our only hope."

* * *

The light blinded Martin for a moment, but when it cleared he found himself in the playroom at the Center. He had only been in there a couple of times before, but had been told that it was for children of agents, suspects, or visitors when they either had nowhere else to go, or their parents were only there for a bit but didn't want the kids hanging around. At the moment, there was only one little girl there, playing with some blocks. She didn't look like she was anymore than a year old, so Martin wouldn't have recognized her if it weren't for the flaming red hair atop her head. 

Martin heard voices in the hall, but Rachel didn't seem to. He watched the door as a much younger M.O.M. walked in, followed by an important looking woman. M.O.M. was wearing normal clothes, which Martin took to mean that she hadn't been promoted to Director yet. A smile lit up her face as she saw Rachel, and Rachel began happily jabbering away in a language that faintly resembled English, glad that her mommy had finally come back for her. M.O.M. knelt down as Rachel took a couple of steps toward her before falling forward. M.O.M. picked her up and began gently tickling her. Rachel's delighted screams filled the air as M.O.M. addressed the woman behind her.

"Isn't she cute Director? She's just a little ray of sunshine in my life."

The woman behind M.O.M. nodded her head. So this was who the director before M.O.M. had been.

"She looks just like her father."

M.O.M. stopped tickling Rachel and she looked up at her mommy, wondering why she looked sad all of a sudden.

"Let's just hope that's the only thing she inherited from him."

Suddenly, Rachel heard a strange woman speaking to her. Her mommy didn't seem able to hear it though. The strange woman was showing her a picture of fire, and telling her to point towards the corner and imagine the fireball in front of her finger. She didn't want to do it, because she thought her mommy would be mad, but the strange woman told her that it was alright, that her mommy wouldn't mind.

Rachel gurgled, catching her mommy's attention, and did as the strange woman had told her. M.O.M. looked towards where Rachel was pointing, just in time to see a ball of fire burst into appearance. She screamed, clutching Rachel closer to her. The director began yelling at her.

"Olivia! What the hell is that?"

M.O.M. fell to her knees as the strange woman cackled evilly in the depths of Rachel's mind, still only audible to her. The fireball disappeared as Rachel looked up at her mommy, confused by her reaction. Why was her mommy scared when the other woman told her that her mommy wouldn't mind? M.O.M.'s next words were spoken to someone who wasn't even there to hear them.

"David… Is this how I will always remember you? Because you passed your heritage onto our child as well?"

The entire scene began blurring as Martin heard Rachel's voice in his mind.

_**"Around the time I took my first steps, I also made my first fireball. It was the first sign that my life would be anything but normal. This was the beginning of my nightmare of a life."**_

When the scene came back into focus, Martin was standing in M.O.M.'s office. She was sitting in the Director's chair now, obviously having been promoted. She was working on something on her computer, looking much more serious than she had in the previous memory. She also looked to be a few years older than she had. It caused him to wonder faintly how old Rachel was. His question was answered when the doors to the office opened, admitting a younger Rachel. If Martin had to guess, he'd say that she was about 10 or 11 years old.

"Did you want me Mom?"

Rachel was doing a very good job of hiding her frustration at being pulled away from whatever she was doing when Mom had called her. She just wanted to get whatever she was there for over and done with so she could go back to it. M.O.M. looked up from whatever she was doing to look at her daughter.

"Rachel, yes, I wanted to talk you. Go ahead, sit down, you don't have to feel like a stranger while you're in my office."

"No thanks, I think I'll stand."

M.O.M. sighed, turning towards Rachel.

"Rachel, I know you were excited about helping Albert make that U-Watch for the agents, but this is important. I'd appreciate it if you'd sit down."

It was Rachel's turn to sigh. She had been looking forward to helping Albert for a month, and Mom knew that, so why couldn't whatever this was about wait until later? She slumped into a chair anyways; making sure Mom knew that she didn't want to be there at all.

"I'm sorry Rachel, but this is very important. It can't wait. I want you to continue your lessons with Cynthia starting next Tuesday."

"WHAT? Mom, I don't want to take lessons with Cynthia. I don't want to stay in the Center anymore, I mean, the only people I ever meet are other agents, I want to meet kids my own age Mom, and I can't do that if you won't let me out of your sight!"

"Rachel, you know why I can't let you go to school with other kids. You're not like them Rachel, and I don't want you to accidentally forget that."

"Mom, I know I'm different, I know I'm not like the rest, but I don't want to be constantly reminded of that my entire life. I want to at least be able to pretend that I'm normal every once in a while! I can still continue my training even if I'm going to a regular school, because I'll come back here every night!"

Rachel was getting frustrated. They had this same argument every year. All she wanted was to be able to act normal, even if it was only for a little while. Her desire to be normal got stronger every year though, and this year she didn't think she could take it anymore.

"We just can't take the risk Rachel. I'm sorry. You'll continue your lessons with Cynthia, and that's that."

Mom's abrupt end to the discussion left Rachel feeling more than frustrated. She could hear Azrael speaking to her again and telling her to blow everything up in her frustration, but she had learned that Azrael wasn't always the best influence. She had learned that the best thing to do was walk away, or scream. She stood up, her anger radiating off of her.

"You don't understand what it's like! None of you do! How can you tell me what's best for me when you don't know a thing!"

Mom sat upright, startled by Rachel's outburst. She also feared a more violent outcome, and Rachel could see it in her eyes. All it did was make her even madder. Her own mother was afraid of her!

"Rachel, please, calm down! We don't need any outbursts in my office!"

"Your office! I'm sorry; I forgot that I was in my boss' office! That's all you've been since you were promoted, you know that? You aren't my mother anymore; you're just my boss! I hate you!"

With that, Rachel spun around and ran out of the office, leaving Mom sitting at her desk with her mouth hanging open. The scene once again blurred in Martin's eyes.

_**"I didn't speak to her for at least a month after that. It was partially because I couldn't believe what I had said to her that day and wasn't sure how to apologize. Eventually, she gave in, and had me enrolled in a regular public school. After that, we sort of drifted apart. I always regretted it. She really did become more my boss than my mom. How was she supposed to know that there were times when all I wanted to do was curl up in my mommy's arms and get the feeling that everything would be alright no matter what?"**_

The scene refocused to leave Martin standing out front of his old public school. He could see a younger version of himself strolling along, staring at the ground, probably wishing he was anywhere but on his way to school. Therefore, he didn't see the redhead who suddenly appeared out of nowhere and ran towards him, also not watching where she was going. She collided with him, and their stuff flew everywhere as they both tried to pick themselves up off the ground. She made multiple apologies to him, her mouth seemingly going about a mile a minute.

They both reached for her last book at the same time and she blushed, pulling her hand back and letting him pick it up for her. She hadn't met many kids her own age yet, but she had to admit that he was the cutest out of all of them. They stood up and he handed her stuff back to her.

"You should probably keep that stuff in your backpack. It won't fly all over the place, like mine, see?"

He showed her his zipped up backpack, wondering why she wouldn't do the same if she had one on her back too.

"I was in a hurry this morning, so I didn't have time to put all my stuff in. Ummm, do you go to this school?"

She pointed to the school next to them, embarrassed that she had to ask him this question.

"Yeah, why, you new here? Now that I think of it, you don't look familiar."

She stuttered, trying to remember what M.O.M. had told her to tell everyone else. She couldn't really tell them that she was originally taught at a top-secret organization called the Center, now could she?

"I just moved here from Saskatchewan. My mom home schooled me before we moved, but she decided it would be better for me to go to an actual school. Oh, by the way, my name's Rachel."

She stuck her hand out, hoping that he would shake it. It would help her feel a bit more comfortable at least.

"It's nice to meet you Rachel. My name's Martin. I've gone to this school my entire life, so I'll show you around if you'd like."

He shook her hand and she blushed again. She was used to shaking people's hands, so why was she suddenly nervous when he shook hers?

"Would you? I'd really appreciate it."

They turned and walked into the school as Martin smiled, remembering the day they first met from his own point of view. He had thought she was a bit of an airhead at first, carrying everything, and running for the doors. The speed at which she made all her apologies had also been kind of funny. All it took was him giving her a tour of the school though, and chatting with her during it, that made him realize that she was actually a really nice girl, just nervous.

His old school faded away and he heard Rachel's commentary again.

**_"If I had never met him, would things have been easier in the end? Would he have still taken my place at the Center after I went to New York? Would I even gone to New York? How would life have turned out if I was watching where I was going that day and hadn't run into him?"_**

It took Martin a moment to realize that the next memory had come into focus because of how dark it was. He was standing in the school gym, and judging by the familiar decorations, it was his Gr. 8 grad dance. His younger self was standing next to Rachel against a nearby wall. She looked beautiful that night. The bracelet that he had bought her looked dazzling with her sky blue dress.

They were joking and laughing about something when another guy from their class walked up to them. His friends were behind him, obviously having appointed him as their spokesperson. He looked kind of nervous about the question he was asking.

"Me and my friends had a question we wanted to ask you. We were just wondering if you… well, if you…"

"It's okay. Go ahead and ask. We don't mind, do we Martin?"

She looked up at his younger self, a playful sparkle in her eyes. He always made her feel so much more alive than she felt inside the Center, and tonight was no exception.

"Okay, we were wondering if the two of you were, you know, _serious_."

"Oh no, we're just friends."

For some reason, Rachel felt like someone had ripped her heart out. The way Martin had said it, it didn't just seem like an I'm-only-saying-this-to-make-you-go-away-and-leave-us-alone response. It sounded like he truly meant it. She hadn't cared for him that way anyways, so why did it hurt so much? She unconsciously fingered the bracelet he had given her.

"I'll be right back."

She stood up and nearly ran out of the room, leaving the younger Martin standing there slightly puzzled. He turned towards the other guy and gave him a 'What was that about?' look.

The gym faded away and Martin hit his knees, almost brought to tears. How could he have been so callous? He hadn't given a damn about her feelings, and so had caused her to feel that much pain. If the rest of her memories were just going to get worse, he didn't want to see anymore.

_**"Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words can never hurt me. Whoever thought of that must have been on crack. I would have almost preferred if he had thrown sticks and stones at me that night. I didn't even realize I cared for him as more than a friend before that point. When we saw each other at the beginning of high school, I could sense the distance between us. It didn't just come from not seeing each other at all that summer. I swore not to let anyone else close to me after that, because the people who were closest to me always ended up hurting me. First, the look of fear in Mom's eyes when she looked at me, then Martin's words."**_

He only found the strength to keep going when he remembered Rachel's voice pleading to him to hurry. After seeing that memory, he had a new reason to save her. He couldn't let her go without apologizing to her first.

The next memory was in the drama room from his old high school. He could still remember it clearly from the dreams he had begun having shortly before they found Rachel. It was the same memory from his dream too. She was walking across the floor, having the time of her life rehearsing, when she tripped and fell to the floor. She laughed along with the rest of them as Martin helped her up. Just as he grabbed her hand, the U-Watch beeped, and her heart sank. The vision she had seen of Martin taking her place flashed through her mind, along with a new one.

Martin was standing behind her, a pair of snow-white wings attached to his back. The wings were wrapped around the two of them, almost like a protective shield. She looked about ready to fall over, but he was supporting her. She shook her head to clear it, dismissing the vision as a remnant of some dream that she couldn't remember.

"Do you really have to go?"

She could see the regret in Martin's eyes. He really wanted to go with her, but she had to do this alone. No one could help her. No one could stop her either.

"Yes Martin, I do."

She turned to let Mr. Favro know she was leaving and the rest of the memory played out just like it had in his dream. She had to stop herself from turning around on her way out the door to look at him one last time, because she knew she wouldn't be able to find the courage to go through with the mission if she did.

Once again, Martin had to feel the pain of her heart tearing in two because she had fallen for him, but had just realized that it was to good to be true. The only difference between this time and the dance was that she was the one doing the hurting instead of him.

**_"There's only one thing I've done in my entire life that I would have to say I completely and totally regretted, but, at the same time, it was the best thing that ever happened to me. I fell for him. I swore that I wouldn't let anyone into my heart again, not after how much he hurt me without knowing it. He found a way to dig his way in though. I didn't want to hurt anyone when I died, so closing myself off seemed like the best plan, but he wouldn't let me. So, what happened? I had to see the pain in his eyes when I walked away from him that day in the drama room. Without him though, I don't think I would have been able to keep going, so he was the best thing that ever happened to me at the same time. He got too close though, because I almost wasn't able to do it, because I didn't want to hurt him."_**

Martin prayed that it would be over soon, because he didn't think he could take much more of this. Rachel's feelings were more intense than any he had ever had, but his determination to save her kept him going. He had to get through it to save her. He had to keep going.

The next memory was somewhere he had never been before. Rachel was there all alone, standing over one of the Center's spirit catching boxes. She had a smile of triumph on her face as she bent down to pick it up. Just then, there was a huge bang down below them, and the floor began shaking. Rachel realized that this was what she had seen happening to her, and knew that she couldn't stop it, but her sense of self-preservation kicked in and she turned and ran for the stairs. The floor was shaking too bad though for her to run straight though, and she ended up pitching forward onto her face, the box flying out of her arms. She remembered him, an image of his face flashing through her mind as she spun around to face the ceiling. It was crumbling above her, and she was scared for a moment, but then felt an overwhelming peace flood through her. A small smile crossed her face as she closed her eyes. The ceiling caved, and she felt a faint sense of regret that she wouldn't be able to join Martin on his first mission.

Martin felt a blinding pain in his forehead and reached up, expecting to feel a gash there, but realized that it was just a part of what Rachel was feeling when it mysteriously disappeared.

**_"He was the last thing I thought of it. Thinking of him made me feel calm in my last moments. I knew that at least he'd be able to go on, that he'd find someone else who'd make him happy. I just hoped that no one would mourn for me for too long. I didn't want anyone to do that."_**

Everything faded to black, and Martin fell to his knees, the tears pouring freely down his face. They were partially because he had seen all those bad things that had happened to Rachel in her life that he had never known about because she had never told him, and partially because Rachel's feelings were still mixed in with his own. He looked up, waiting for the next memory, but it never came. He could hear voices off in the distance though, so he quickly unfurled his wings and flew off in that direction.

As he got closer, he could begin to hear specific voices, like M.O.M.'s was there, and so was his own. He flew quicker, guessing what it was all about.

His guess was confirmed when he finally saw where the voices were coming from. Rachel was huddled in a ball, crying and screaming for everyone to leave her alone, as what looked like gusts of wind blew around her. Every now and then one of the gusts would become an actual person and say something to her. As he watched, one became M.O.M. and told her that she had always been a crybaby who wanted everything before fading away again. A man who looked surprisingly like Rachel was the next one, who told her that she was a failure who he would never be proud of.

Martin drew in his wings, running forward, calling out to her, but she didn't hear him. Instead, one of the gusts became an image of himself, who leaned in close to her ear, whispering to her. He still heard everything that was said though.

_"How could you ever think that I cared for you? I just took pity on you. Right from the beginning I knew that you weren't able to take care of yourself, so I decided I'd be nice and help you out. You were always so needy, always needing more out of everyone around you, out of me. I was sick of giving you more too. The day you died, I was so relieved. I wouldn't have to put up with you clinging to me anymore. I always hated you Rachel. I hated you."_

Martin could feel fury welling up in him as he ran forward. How **dare** that phony try to make her believe that he had never cared for her! She had been everything to him. He rushed forward, going through the actions of drawing the Luciendar, which wasn't there, but instead he found a sword made out of pure light in his hands.

"Hey! Why don't you look over here, you phony bastard!"

He leapt forward, slicing the shadow of himself clean in half. All the other shadows fled from the light he brought with him. He knelt down, and began gently shaking Rachel's shoulders.

"Rach, Rach, it's me! Rach, please, look at me!"

"Get away from me! Just leave me alone! I just want to be alone!"

She swung out at him, her tears flying all over the place, but he caught her arm before she could hit him. The pressure around her wrist seemed to get through to her somehow and she slowly looked up, blinking rapidly at the light that surrounded his sword.

"Martin? Is it you? The real you?"

"Yeah Rach. It's me. Everything's gonna be okay now."

She turned away from him, ashamed.

"Why would you come for me? You always hated me, so why wouldn't you just leave me here to die?"

"Rachel, don't tell me you actually believed them! Rach, you mean everything to me. I wasn't about to leave you behind and go on with my life like nothing had ever happened."

"You really mean it?"

"Yes Rach. I do. I love you more than anything else in the world, and I'm sorry I didn't realize it sooner."

She flung her arms around his neck, sobbing openly into his shoulder. He just sat there, enjoying finally having her back in his arms yet again. As he felt her tears subsiding, he realized that they couldn't just stay there.

"Rach, we have to get out of here."

She looked up at him with red-rimmed eyes that suddenly had a look of fear in them.

"Martin, I can't face those memories! You must have seen them; they caused me so much pain. I just can't Martin!"

"Don't worry, I'll be with you the entire way. If you start hurting because of them, you just let me know, 'cause I'll be there to carry you. Ok?"

"You're sure?"

"Yes Rach. I'm not going to assume that everything's fine and peachy with you ever again. That was a mistake that I made that I'm never going to again. Come on, up."

He grabbed her hands and pulled her to her feet, drawing his wings. The look of surprise in her eyes was priceless, almost making Martin chuckle.

"Since when do you have those?"

"Long story. I'll tell you later. For now, all you have to know is that they've been a really big help. Their job isn't done yet either. Now, up you come."

He swept her into his arms, carrying her bridal style as he took off. They soon entered into her memories again, and Martin stayed true to his word. He was there to carry and support her the whole way. The farther they went, the more scared she got, but he whispered words of encouragement to her and held her hand tightly until they finally reached the light that Martin had started out in again.

"Now, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

She laughed, the tears quickly drying up on her face. He was just pulling her in close to take off again, when he felt her being pulled away from him.

"Martin!"

"Rachel! NOOO!"

* * *

PP: HAHA! The evil authoress leaves you at another cliffhanger! Can anyone tell that I like cliffhangers A LOT? I swear that I'll try to be really quick with the next update though! I swear I will! Well, until next time, PotatoPuff, out! (6174 words! A new record!) 


	14. Is It Over?

Title: Is It Really You?

Summary: A long-lost love returns from the grave and secrets are revealed. Will Martin risk everything to get her back after she leaves him again?

Rating: T for violence, and possibly some language too

* * *

PP: And so, the fic draws to an end! 

FF: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

TT: All good things must come to an end.

FF: But I don't participate in your other stories. sobbing

PP: No, you don't. Maybe you should play Tales of Symphonia then.

FF: OR you can write more stories on topics I know and love.

PP: Sorry, fresh out of ideas.

FF: But… but… cries more

TT: You made her cry! Apologize!

PP: NEVER! BWAHAHAHA! THE EVIL AUTHORESS STRIKES AGAIN!

FF: stops crying FINE! But remember, I have Teddy. Mwahahaha!

PP: Teddy! No, not TEDDY!

TT: How about we just get on with the chapter?

FF: But then it will be over sooner. : (

PP: Well, in that case, here's Chapter 14!

TT: We don't own anything that someone else owns, but we do own Rachel, Daniel, Azrael and the plot!

FF: (Don't forget Serafina and Artem.) I don't wanna leave! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

PP: Boohoo! On with the fic!

TT: You're a meanie.

* * *

Chapter 14: It's All Over 

The light cleared and Martin found himself in Daniel's castle again, the light from his and Azrael's combined attacks filling the room. Time returned to normal, and the energy burst outward, shoving Martin backwards. He felt like he was being ripped apart and was put back together again somewhere else. The light cleared and he fell to his knees, recovering from the force. He realized he was in a grassy field now, with Azrael on the other side of the field. As he watched, she completely collapsed, lying on her face in the grass. It completely surprised him.

Because of that, he almost wasn't quick enough to get out of the way of Daniel's swing at him. He jumped backwards, horrified by the crazed look in Daniel's eyes.

"You! It's all because of you that everything fell apart! All my plans, my ambitions! It's all because of you!"

All Martin could do was jump away from him, hoping to dodge each of his attacks until he wore himself out. His hopes were dashed though when he tripped over something, his wings failing to keep him balanced. He looked up to see Daniel standing over him, his blade raised over his head for one final blow. The smile on his face just helped reaffirm in Martin's mind that the man had gone completely insane.

"You don't look so brave now boy. Did that blow damage you so much that you can't even properly defend yourself anymore? Oh well, it just makes it easier for me to finish you off."

Martin started panicking. What caused Daniel's sudden change of heart? Just a moment ago (in actual time) he had been peacefully standing off to the side, assured of his victory. Martin cast a glance at the Luciendar, lying off to the side. He had thrown it there while he was evading Daniel, hoping that losing the extra weight would give him a higher chance of success.

"What are you talking about? It's not over yet. Azrael's still there, so you haven't lost everything!"

"Don't you see her? She can't take a blast of pure spiritual energy! She may not be dead, but she won't be any good to me like this! It's all over, because of you!"

Martin looked over at where Azrael was lying, but didn't see her anywhere in the vicinity. Maybe he was just looking in the wrong spot. He failed to notice that the Luciendar was no longer lying where he had left it. Sunlight glinted off of the Morthoseth as Daniel triumphantly swung it down towards him, but he suddenly stopped, his eyes glazing over. His mouth opened in surprise as another sword appeared in his stomach. He fell to his knees, exposing the wielder of the weapon that killed him.

Her hair covered her face, but Martin didn't need to see anything but that to know who his savior was. The shade of red said more to him than any other physical feature ever would. She looked up, breathing heavily as she pulled the Luciendar out of Daniel, revealing that one of her eyes was a startling shade of red, the other a grayish-blue. She sat back, dropping the Luciendar to the ground beside heras Martin quickly crawled to her side.

"Rachel? So is this why you were pulled away from me?"

She looked up at him, a smile crossing her features.

"Yeah. I was being returned to my own body, while you were being returned to yours. It was rather freaky though, huh?"

"It was. I thought I'd lost you again."

She snuggled against him, enjoying being next to him again.

"You're not going to lose me again Martin. There's just one more thing I've got to do before I can relax though."

"It wouldn't have anything to do with your eyes, would it?"

She stood up, while reaching up to her eyes, confused by his question. When she understood what he was talking about she quietly chuckled to herself.

"It has everything to do with my eyes. I have to get rid of Azrael and Serafina. It's time they were put to rest."

Martin watched as she picked up both the Luciendar and the Morthoseth. She paused for a moment then turned towards him.

"You know, you could help if you want."

He smiled and stood up to join her.

"So what do I do?"

"Act as my support again. Lend me your strength."

He wrapped his hands around her waist from behind as she shut her eyes, placing the two swords side by side in front of her. She began chanting in a language he couldn't understand and he tightened his hold on her. A circle of light appeared below them, slowly widening as she prayed. It eventually filled the clearing, and began swirling upwards around them. Martin's wings appeared, blending with the light, as Rachel began speaking in English.

"Heavenly saints, hear my prayers. May the swords that have long been divided be reunited once again, and their power never used again for evil. Allow the souls of those bound to the sword to finally rest in peace, never again to trouble the mortals that walk this fair land. Allow us to live peacefully, with no reminders to keep us clinging to the past."

* * *

Rachel was sitting off by herself, and Martin was examining the Lionheart. Rachel had sworn that it was just a normal sword now, but it still looked like it was fueled by a hidden flame. Looking into it, you could see that it had once been a very powerful sword. It was really light too, which Martin had found out the hard way. When he had picked it up, he had been expecting it to be much heavier, so its lightness surprised him enough that he nearly threw it backwards over his head. Rachel had gotten quite a laugh out of it. 

Her eyes had returned to normal, but she still had all the powers she had before. It made sense though because she had received them when she was born because of her father. She was feeling weak though, having been more used to Serafina and Azrael's presence than she had thought, so she was resting on her own. She also said that she needed some time to get her thoughts in order.

"Hey Rachel."

"What is it Martin?"

"Does this mean that it's all over? Can they come back again, or did we lock them away for good?"

"It's all over. They can't come back again. We stripped the Lionheart of all its power when we reunited the swords, therefore taking Serafina and Azrael away from it. They're gone for good."

"And Daniel?"

"He was tied to the Lionheart as well. Actually, I suppose he was tied to the Morthoseth, but close enough. He shouldn't be able to come back."

Martin turned to face her, the way she had said that bothering him.

"He _shouldn't_ be able to come back? Rachel, can he still come back, or can't he?'

"I don't know. I never knew much about Daniel in the first place, so I honestly don't know."

Suddenly a chill wind blew through the clearing. Something about it bothered Rachel, so she stood up, looking around. What she saw behind Martin nearly caused her to faint.

There was a shadow of Daniel standing behind him, dark energy gathering before him… pointed straight at Martin.

"_You took everything away from me Rachel. I think I should return the favour. He is everything to you, right? Do you really think you can live without him?"_

The fear in Rachel's eyes combined with the familiar voice made Martin whip around to face Daniel just in time to see him release the energy he was building up. Martin began panicking again. Who would have known that he would end up being the one to leave her? He thought of the fear in her eyes, and wondered if it wasn't partially fear of losing him. There was nothing he could do though, because it felt as though his feet were glued to the ground. He closed his eyes, feeling a gust of wind pass by him.

_It's going the wrong way… _

Daniel's blast was coming at him, not coming from behind him. He opened his eyes and saw lilac feathers in front of him. He felt shocked that a complete stranger would save him, before he saw the red hair. Then the gust of wind that had blown by him took on words.

"_I won't let him take you away from me."_

The blast connected with her body.

* * *

PP: Cliffhanger! 

TT: You like them WAY too much.

FF: I like the PLOTHOLES! grinning ear to ear

TT: I prefer the happy endings. There seems to be a shortage of them around here.

PP: Sad endings!

FF: No endings. smiles

PP: No spoilers!

TT: At least you should be able to get the sad ending up soon.

FF: Really? still smiling

PP: It's already typed. I nearly cried writing it, and I've known what was going to happen all along!

TT: But the surprise ending will take a while, right?

FF: Longer? Since when is there an ending? toothy grin

PP: Denial!

TT: It has to end sometime, so why not now?

FF: But all stories connected to the great story never end, there is always the next 'chapter'. smiling peacefully

TT: Well, not with this story!

PP: End!

TT: She wants to end the chapter.

FF: But the next chapter is SOO sad. smiling

PP: Oh well. Get used to it, and quit making it look like you're being sarcastic! See you next time!


	15. 15A: What Hurts The Most

Title: Is It Really You?

Summary: A long-lost love returns from the grave and secrets are revealed. Will Martin risk everything to get her back after she leaves him again?

Rating: T for DEATH! There are character deaths in this chapter!

* * *

RAN: This chapter looked really cool when I typed it, I put a lot of effort into it, but it got all messed up when I uploaded it, so I'm really sorry if it doesn't look quite right.In this chapter, the italics are the song lyrics, except for the quote from _Harry Potter_. Regular font is the actual fic.

* * *

PP: Heeheeheeheeheeheeheeheeheeheehee! 

FF: Us fans want an explanation. (dressed in black)

TT: For what?

FF: The evil laugh. (putting on black lipstick)

TT: She's insane. Plus, she can't quite understand how she could write this chapter.

PP: Heeheeheeheehee!

FF: What? (dying hair black)

TT: Read it and you'll find out.

PP: I AM THE INSANELY EVIL AUTHOURESS!

TT: Maybe we should just let the readers read it and decide how evil you are.

FF: But remember this is only ending #1. The other endings aren't attached to this in anyway, sorta. (puts eye makeup on)

PP: No, they're all separate endings, but they are all connected to Chapter 14, some indirectly though. XD

FF: A clue to the surprise ending. And the moment with lights and lasers that we have all been waiting for is coming soon! (puts on black veil) WARNING, there are character deaths in this chapter! PP & TT do not own anything belonging to Marathon, or the song "What Hurts The Most", which is by Rascal Flatts, but everything else is theirs. (glues lips together in vow of silence)

PP & TT: (I wonder if she'll regret that?)

* * *

Chapter 15A: What Hurts The Most 

"_For certain is death for the born _

_And certain is birth for the dead; _

_Therefore over the inevitable _

_Thou shouldst not grieve." Bhagavad Gita_

Rain…

It's raining again.

I hate the rain.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house _

_That don't bother me_

It was raining the day M.O.M. came to the school to tell me about your death, you know that?

Then the sun seemed to be mocking me the day we spread your ashes.

My mom once told me that the rain was actually angels crying.

I know the angels would cry for you, so that explains why it rained again today.

_I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out_

_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while_

It's still hard to believe you're actually gone.

It seems like just yesterday we were sitting by the fountain, joking and laughing away.

I haven't laughed or smiled since you left.

Without you here, there's no reason for me to.

_Even though going on with you gone still upsets me_

_There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok_

Everyone's been continuously asking me how I'm doing, especially today, it being your funeral.

I just pretend I'm ok when there are people around.

It's when I'm alone that the tears fall.

I just can't help but think about that day.

_But that's not what gets me_

* * *

(Flashback) 

Lilac feathers surrounded him as she fell backwards into his arms.

The blast had used the last of Daniel's energy, so he was gone now.

She weakly smiled up at him, the blood from the hole in her chest pooling beneath her.

_What hurts the most_

_Was being so close_

There were so many things he wanted to say to her, that he had to say to her, but they all formed a useless jumble in his mind.

Instead, he asked her one single question.

"Why?'

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

"I couldn't stand back and do nothing, knowing that I was about to lose the man I love.

You saved my life more times than I can count.

It was my turn to save yours."

"You said it was all over.

We could have finally been together.

Why did this have to happen now?"

_And never knowing _

_What could have been_

"Life doesn't always go the way we want it to Martin.

I'm sorry that there isn't a happily ever after ending for us.

I just don't want anyone to grieve for me for too long."

"Don't talk like that.

You're not going to leave me Rachel.

We're going to save you."

_And not seeing that loving you _

_Is what I was tryin' to do_

"I'm sorry Martin.

I have to go.

I just want you to remember that I did this because I loved you, but you have to move on."

She closed her eyes, a peaceful smile on her face.

The tears began freely flowing down his face.

"No, Rachel.

Rachel, wake up, please."

Her eyes remained closed, her breathing stopped.

He lowered his eyes, the tears completely blinding him.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't save you.

I just want you to know that…

_I forgive you."_

(End Flashback)

* * *

Everywhere I look now, I can see you. 

You're standing in the hall when I'm walking to class, waving at me.

You're sitting on my bed, helping me with my homework.

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go_

_But I'm doin' it_

Diana and Java have been with me just about every minute since you left.

They're always expecting a smile out of me.

It's actually beginning to hurt to smile.

_It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone_

_Still harder_

That's why I snuck into your old room today.

I had to get away from them.

From all of them.

They all just make me remember that if it wasn't for me, you'd still be here.

_Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret _

_But I know if I could do it over_

I wish I could go back in time and do it all over again.

Maybe I'd pick up on the signs then, because you knew this was going to happen.

I know that because I picked up your _Harry Potter_ book and opened it to the bookmark.

You had one of Professor Dumbledore's lines highlighted.

"_After all, to the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure."_

_I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart_

_That I left unspoken_

I feel so close to you in here Rachel.

Maybe that's why I chose your room to finish this.

_What hurts the most_

_Was being so close_

None of them noticed how quiet I was today at the funeral.

They all just thought that it was because of where we were.

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

How were they supposed to know about the knife I had hiding in my pocket?

How were they supposed to know that I would never recover from watching your blood pool beneath you?

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

I wrote them all a note, explaining everything, but I still don't think they'll understand.

I don't expect them to understand why this knife is pressed against my wrist.

_And not seeing_ _that loving you_

_Is what I was tryin' to do_

I'll be there soon Rachel.

We'll be together forever soon.

* * *

"Martin? Martin, are you in there?" 

Diana pounded on the door to Rachel's old room, not knowing where else he could have gone. After they had gotten back to Torrington he had disappeared, without saying a word. Come to think of it, he hadn't said a word all day, but it could have just been because of the situation they were in.

She tried opening the door and found it unlocked. That was strange, because the school had only given keys to M.O.M. and… _Martin._ She threw the door open and screamed.

Martin was lying on the carpet, still in his suit, soaked in his own blood. His sleeves were rolled back to reveal the gashes in his wrists. She rushed to his side, desperately searching for a pulse, as other students began filling the doorway, drawn by her scream. She just barely realized they were there. _There's no pulse…_

She sat back, lost as to what to do next. They had all known that he blamed himself for Rachel's death, and still hadn't gotten over the shock of having her die in his arms, no matter how much he pretended he was fine. No one could have guessed that he would go this far though, could they? Had the signs all been there, but everyone was ignoring them?

A speck of white caught her eye, and she snatched it before anyone else saw it, tucking it away in her pocket. Then she let one of her friends help her back to her room.

* * *

(Later at the Center) 

M.O.M. sat behind her desk, reeling from the news Diana had just brought her. On the same day she buried her daughter, one of her best agents committed suicide. He hadn't just been an agent to her though. She would never admit it, but she loved when he made a mess out of her office. Cleaning it up always made her feel like a mother again, cleaning up after one of Rachel's tantrums. She had actually begun thinking of him as a son-in-law.

"Was there a note or anything explaining why he did it?"

"Well, I did find this. I haven't read it yet though, so I don't know what it is."

Diana pulled the sheet of paper she had found earlier out of her pocket, handing it over to M.O.M. She unfolded it with shaky hands.

"_Hey guys,_

_By the time you read this, I'll hopefully be long gone. I'm sorry I have to go like this, but I just can't do it anymore. Just getting out of bed in the morning has become too much for me. It makes me remember the times when she'd come over to my house early in the morning just to wake me up earlier than I wanted her to. I can see her everywhere I go, like a constant reminder that, in the end, I failed her. After everything I did, she died anyways. You guys all expect me to smile and move on. I can't. What you don't see is the blood that stains my hands, her blood. You saw the entire scene when you found me, drawn by that light that half the world must have seen. She died there in my arms, her blood pooling beneath her body. It covered me, and I've never been able to wash a single drop of it off. I can always see it. She told me not to grieve for long, and I wish I could have been strong enough to grant her that last request, but losing her again, like that, it left me feeling so weak, so vulnerable. I'm tired of being strong, like everyone told me to be. Even as I finish writing this, I can see Rachel standing in front of me. She's telling me that it's ok. She knows that I did my best, but I just can't be strong anymore. Oh, hey M.O.M., she wants you to know that no matter what problems you had in the past, the arguments you had, or the distance between you, she always loved you. She's telling me that it's time to go, so I better wrap this up. I just want you to know that I always loved all of you, all for different reasons. Just know that I'll finally be truly happy where I'm going. I'll finally be with her, together forever. _

_ Martin"_

M.O.M. looked up from the letter, having finished reading it to Diana, and caught a glimpse of something in the corner of her eye. She turned to look at it confused, and her breath caught in her throat.

Martin and Rachel were dancing, whirling each other around, smiles on their faces. They stopped, holding each other close, smiling at M.O.M. and Diana. The looks on their faces said more than any words could ever hope to. They were finally together, and nothing would ever pull them apart again. She finally understood why Martin did it.

They nodded; glad that she could finally see it. She blinked, and they were gone, having never really been there. A single tear ran down her face, but it wasn't one of pain or sorrow. It was of happiness, for her daughter had finally found her ultimate peace, in the arms of that one special man who had given up everything to be with her, and only her, until the end of time.

* * *

FF: Well, they are happy. OUCH! 

Martin: WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?

Rachel: That was a bit depressing and tragic, don't you think?

PP: (laughing crazily, on the verge of tears)

TT: She knows it was depressing, but she can't quite understand what she did.

FF: Hello, in pain here!

Rachel: Oh my, what happened?

Martin: THAT'S what I'd like to know!

TT: Well, when the glue came off, it sorta hurt.

Martin: Not her, the story!

FF: FINE! I took you out of the room, I can put you back in it. (knocks Martin out, drags him off, wincing in pain the whole way)

PP & Rachel: MY MARTY! (run after FrenchFry)

TT: Well, I guess that's it. Next up, the surprise ending! Let me warn you, this isn't a "Surprise! Happy Birthday!" type of ending. It's nothing like this ending was either though. Well, see you later!

FF: Bwahahahahahaha! You'll never find him… until surprise ending that is! Bwahahahahaha! Grrrrrrrrr…


	16. 15B: The Myth Of The Phoenix

Title: Is It Really You?

Summary: A long-lost love returns from the grave and secrets are revealed. Will Martin risk everything to get her back after she leaves him again?

Rating: T for bits of tragedy, slight language, and the fact that the rest of the fic was rated T so this should be too.

* * *

PP: Ok, I have some explaining to do. I know that the last time I updated was in April, and for the HUGELY long wait I am very sorry. I just got really lazy and uninspired. That's why I'm not writing a surprise ending anymore, so I can just get this fic over and done with for good. Not that I didn't enjoy writing it, it's just that I've been working on it for SOOOO long. I think it's about time to move on. The surprise ending wasn't that good anyways, so you're not missing out on anything. As for this chapter, the FINAL chapter, there's a bit of depression in the beginning, but don't let it chase you away! I promised a happy ending and a happy ending I will deliver! It's also written from Martin's POV, just in case you don't pick it up. Well, I think I've rambled for long enough, I'll speak again at the end of the chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 15B: The Myth Of The Phoenix 

_"Love is everything it's cracked up to be... It really is worth fighting for, risking everything for." Erica Jong_

I shielded my eyes against the blast, just as an instinct. It wasn't really that bright. When I put my arm back down, she was falling towards me. I immediately put my arms out and caught her, before gently lowering her to the ground. Her eyes were shut; her lips slightly parted. "Rachel?" I gently shook her, trying to get a response, because something didn't feel right even though she looked completely unharmed. "Rachel, talk to me!"

She didn't even flutter an eyelid and I started to get seriously worried. That was when I realized she wasn't breathing. I frantically checked for her pulse but couldn't find one. Fear had really set in by that point and I started shaking her harder than before while I screamed her name.

When she still didn't react, and realisation started to seep its way in, tears began pouring down my face. I put her on the ground and sat back, completely and totally lost. After everything I'd gone through to find her, to save her, she gave everything to save me. It wasn't fair, dammit! I clenched my fist unconsciously and was surprised to find something in my hand. I looked down and realized I was holding Rachel's bracelet. My breath caught in my throat as the memory of the look in her eyes when I gave it to her came back to me again. I gulped and tried to wipe away some of the tears. I failed miserably though; there were just so many on my cheeks! I could only imagine Rachel's voice if she could have seen me then; telling me not to be sad because of her; that was never what she wanted.

I picked up her wrist and put the bracelet back on for her. I tried to think of something to say, but even if I had thought of something I don't think I would have been able to get it all out before completely breaking up so I settled with giving her a tender kiss on her forehead.

When I pulled back, the bracelet caught my attention. I looked back at it and saw the rubies glowing in this really eerie way. They stopped glowing shortly after I noticed them though, so I shrugged it off. My tears kept flowing as rage began pulsing through my veins. (Man, I was going through some serious mood swings.) I slammed my fist into the ground and grit my teeth. "Dammit Rachel! What the hell were you thinking! There were so many things I needed to tell you; so many things I wanted to do with you. I was the one saving you. **Why did you do this?**"

"Because I'm selfish when it comes to stuff like this."

My head snapped up at the voice and I spun around to face an impossibility. Laying in front of me was Rachel, dead, but standing behind me was another **living** Rachel. I froze as she just smiled at me; a twinkle lit up her eye. My mouth moved wordlessly but she somehow knew what I was trying to say anyways. "Ever hear the myth of the phoenix? How one rises from the ashes of another?" She walked forward and blew away the 'other' Rachel, who mysteriously turned into ashes. "It's not just a myth."

I stared at her for a moment longer before closing my mouth and shaking my head at her, a grin on my face. She gave me a questioning look and it was my turn to answer something that wasn't spoken. "You know, most people would find this completely strange and unbelievable. That's where I'm unlike most people. All it took was one look at your eyes and I was just glad that you were back." I stood up then and swept her into my arms, holding her tight. "What's with the selfish comment though?"

"There's no way I was gonna stand back and watch Daniel take you away from me. He and Azrael already took everything else important away from me: my childhood, my relationship with my mom, my father; they weren't going to take the thing that means the most to me right now away too. I won't be able to live without you. I know it was terrible of me to make you watch that happen right in front of your eyes, but as I said, I'm selfish. I'd rather it happened to you than to me. Besides, I've got the powers of the phoenix on my side. You don't."

The last part was said to help ease the mood a bit and I thanked her for it. It put a smile on my face, something I thought I'd never wear again. "You gave me a real scare though. I thought I'd never see you again. Now, I'm never letting go of you again, got that?"

She looked up at me and her smile warmed me up inside. "But, if you never let go of me, how am I supposed to do things like change and go to the bathroom?"

"I guess we'll have to do it together then, won't me?"

She laughed, but I knew that she heard the seriousness in it too, because she held me even tighter and didn't let go as we watched the sun set, seeming to signal the end of this chapter in our lives.

* * *

That was 2 years ago. Now, he was standing in a spruced-up room in the basement of what looked like an apartment building, wearing his best white shirt and black pants. In the next room, about 20 of their closest family members and friends were waiting patiently. He could hear the sounds of their happy chatter coming through the open doorway and wondered why he was so nervous. His palms were sweating and he was fidgeting really bad. 

He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see the director standing there, smiling at him. Martin gave him sort of a half smile and chuckled nervously. The director took his hand off Martin's shoulder and walked into the next room to prepare for the 'main event'. Martin began pacing as his patience began to seriously wear thin.

Then, there was the sound of a toilet flushing and another door opened up to show Rachel fixing her bright blue, floor-length dress; smoothing out all the wrinkles in the fabric. She looked up when she realized Martin was watching her and smiled. She stood up and walked over to his side; linking her arm in his. They looked into each others' eyes and Rachel spoke. "Well, are you ready for this?"

"I've been ready for a long time. What about you?"

"Yep. Let's get this show on the road."

The director walked back in then and realized Rachel was there. He asked them the same question they had just asked each other and they both said yes. He left again and Martin gave Rachel the bouquet he had been holding for her. She thanked him, just as "The Way" by Clay Aiken drifted out of the next room. That was their cue, so they shared a quick kiss before walking into the next room and down the aisle.

The ceremony wasn't very long, and it went by really smoothly. When it came time to exchange rings, they had their own vows pre-pared. Martin went first; taking Rachel's hand in his own. "I, Martin Mystery, take you, Rachel James, to be my wife, my partner in life, loving what I know of you and trusting what I do not know yet. I eagerly anticipate the chance to grow together, getting to know the woman you will become and, if it's even possible, falling in love a little more every day. I promise to love and cherish you through whatever else life may bring us and to understand when you feel like cheating the heating companies and conjure your own fire to keep us warm instead. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward, for as long as my heart still beats."

He slipped the ring on her finger and she smiled, nearly in tears already. She took his hand next and said her vows. "I, Rachel James, take you, Martin Mystery, to be my husband, my partner in life, and my one true love. I will cherish our union and, if it's even possible, love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we face together. I also vow to find a way to deal with your obsession with slime and goo. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward, for as long as my heart beats."

There were tears of joy running down her face by the end and she had nearly broken up quite a few times. Someone handed her a kleenex and she gratefully accepted it after she slid the ring on his finger. The final words were said, "You may kiss the bride," and they leaned in for an emotional and eternally binding kiss. They signed the papers, along with Diana as bridesmaid and Billy as best man before the group all left their seats and surrounded the newlyweds. They were congratulated more times than they could count before someone's watch alarm signalled that it was time to head back to the park where people had been setting up for the open house reception. Martin swept Rachel into his arms and they were the first ones out, on their way to start their brand new life... finally together forever.

* * *

PP: Ha, it's finally complete! I finally finished all the lovey-dovey fluff! I really prefer writing tragedies, but I suppose I needed to write a fluffy ending too. And in case you're confused, there are actual legal places to get married like the one I decribed; my parents got married in a place like it. I also wasn't quite sure what to call the guy in charge so he was just 'the director' because it's not a religious ceremony so he's not a pastor. Any questions or comments, feel free to ask or tell me! Well, that's the end of it all, so I'd really like to take some space to write out some thank-yous. First, to all the reviewers, in no specific order: Half-Angel, Uranasu, S.P.D. Purple Ranger (6 reviews, the most out of everyone! You rock!), Calico Kitty 09 (The very first reviewer!), My Chemical Romance, JPElles, Ominae, closet geek, Star Cyber 2, golden-eyedwolf842, Isky, KaiOu madHokKa, and solitary warrior. I love all of you so much! Then I have to thank the people who put this story on their Favourite and Story Alert lists. It really meant a lot to me! And of course, last but not least, FrenchFry, who was always there for me to bounce ideas off of and tell me the honest truth of what she thought. This fic owes a lot to her! Well, I think that's about all that I have to say, so adios amigos, and I hope you liked the happy ending and find plenty of good reading to keep you going. 

PotatoPuff, out.


End file.
